000 0000
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: SasuSaku. It all started out with a call, and Sakura's firm belief that vampires didn't exist. AU.
1. Chap 1: 000 0000

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Summary: SasuSaku. Women are being reported as missing but have one clue in common. Detective Haruno Sakura will surely find out. Pity she doesn't know a vampire is involved. AU**

**AN: Note. I love vampire fics, yet know not too much about vampires. I will add a new power in.**

**AN: The first part is kind of a prologue; so don't leave if you are confused.**

**

* * *

**

"Ssh." Whispered a blonde girl, in around her preteens. A few other girls were around, having a slumber party, and were now having their own fun with prank calls. The blonde girl, making a phone call, was telling the girls to be silent when she heard the ringing of the random number dialed in.

"What are you guys doing?" the blonde girl looked up to find her fifteen year old sister walking into her room, eyeing the phone. The other girls bit their lip and ran out, hiding from the older teen. The blonde girl shivered under her gaze, afraid of her sister, and ran out.

The fifteen year old rolled her eyes, and picked up the phone, hearing that the ringing was gone, and someone should be on the other line. She wanted to apologize.

"Hello?" she said, not hearing anyone on the other line. "Um hi. I'm sorry. My sister was about to give you a prank call, and I apologize on her behalf."

No one answered.

"Hello? Hello?" she yelled out, and was about to let go of the line, when she heard breathing. The fifteen-year-old teenager tried turning off the phone, but found her hand glued to the phone. "What?" she whispered to herself. She held the phone to her ear, as if someone was forcing her, and they forced her to listen to the heavy breathing.

The receiver chuckled on the other line; he blew a green gas into the phone, waiting for it to be received by the girl on the other line.

And of course, it was given to her.

On the other end, the girl was shaking, wondering why she could not let go of the phone, or why she felt… so… tired… all of… a sudden.

The girl closed her eyes, and opened them to find green beads as her eyes. The girl let go of the phone, leaving it hanging, and climbed out the window, following her master's command.

**

* * *

**

"Name?"

"Jessica Ramsburger."

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

"Can I please have her picture?" Eighteen-year-old Haruno Sakura, the best detective in the city of Konoha, was now investigating the house where a slumber party took place. The twelve-year-old sister of Jessica, the girl who disappeared, was shaking and crying, saying it was all her fault that her sister was missing.

Sakura put a hand on the preteen's shoulder. "We'll find your sister, don't worry." She said soothingly, but the girl kept shaking. "What's your name?" she asked.

"M-michelle." The brunette said. She wiped a tear from her eye. "I shouldn't have made those prank calls! My sister wouldn't have had to apologize, and-"

"Wait a minute. Your sister was on the phone before she disappeared?" Sakura asked, worry evident in her eyes. Michelle nodded.

"Uzumaki!" Sakura stated, walking over to her partner. Nineteen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto, the second best detective in Konoha city and Sakura's best friend, looked up to find a worried Sakura. He was used to Sakura calling him Uzumaki during cases, other than that, she called him Naruto, or moron whenever she felt he did something stupid. She came in front of him, whispering.

"It's the same case with this Jessica." She hissed. Naruto's eyes widened. "We have to report this to Tsunade-sama! Now!" she continued. "Enough girls went missing!"

Sakura calmed herself and walked over to Michelle. "Can you show me the phone dear?" Michelle nodded hesitantly. She moved to her room, where the phone was still hanging. Michelle knew better than to touch evidence. Sakura put on her gloves, and touched the phone, cursing to herself that it was a phone with a wire, so she couldn't see the number redialed.

"Do you remember the number?" Sakura asked Michelle. Michelle nodded. It was an odd number indeed; her friends told her to dial it just for fun.

"000-0000"

**

* * *

**

"Ok, what kind of freak would have all zeros in his number? You have to agree with me on this on Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto ranted as Sakura calmly told Tsunade the issue. Tsunade nodded, and told Shizune to call in all. Sakura, then, turned around and gave Naruto a big whack in the head to make him shut the hell up.

"NARUTO! SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Sakura yelled, not being able to control her anger.

"Ow…" Naruto whined, before noticing Sakura'a fatal glare, and shut up and looked away. The last thing they needed was the mystery of Naruto's death, which wouldn't be much of a mystery.

"This is the third disappearance this week!" Tsunade yelled, and drank some sake to calm down her nerves. The door opened, allowing Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino to enter the office.

"As you know, teenage girls are being reported as missing. We must take action immediately! Sakura! Report! God I'm too old for this." Tsunade stated then drank a gulp of sake.

"All the missing girls range from age fifteen to nineteen. One thing they have in common is that they were on the phone before they vanished. The number dialed was **000-0000**"

"So what? Now someone's hypnotizing them over the phone? Is that even possible?" Ino asked, rolling her eyes in the process.

"It's out job to find out Yamanaka." Sakura stated, and turned to read the reports. Ino went wide-eyed.

"Hey fore-head girl! What's with the last names all the time?" Ino was never used to Sakura calling them by their last names, and normally, it ended with a verbal contest between the two.

"Well, if you don't like me calling you by your last name, why didn't you just say so, Ino-**pig**." Sakura stated, eyes not leaving the paper. She looked up and spoke to Tsunade before Ino could start another fight.

"We should go undercover Tsunade-sama." Sakura stated emotionlessly. "Perhaps one of us should call the number, while another one of us follows them to the scene of the crime."

"Good idea, but a very dangerous one as well. There is a slight possibility that whoever is responsible has a whole group of members to assist him." Sakura, though, was unfazed.

"We'll just have to find out, won't we Tsunade-sama?" Sakura stated, turning around. "May I leave?"

"Yes, of course." Tsunade replied, rubbing her temple with two figners, while Sakura left the room.

**

* * *

**

**If anyone wants to guess where Sasuke is… I'll tell you next chapter.**

**Or perhaps not. Don't really care when I tell you people. **

**Please review if you want to see more.**


	2. Chap 2: Links

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Tsunade-baa-chan, you seriously wouldn't let Sakura take this mission, would you? I mean, she's good and all, the best, but…" Naruto stated. Some others shook their heads to agree with him. Haruno Sakura was indeed the best in the business, probably the best in the city, but the mission itself was more dangerous than any other.

Tsunade started to speak. "Look, I have no control over Sakura---"

"How do you **_not_** have control over her; you're the boss---"

Tsunade ignored Naruto's interruption. "Sakura is stubborn as a rock, and cunning like a devil. Even if I forbid her from going, she's going to find some way to avoid it and leave on the mission anyway!"

Tenten sighed. "Well then, maybe we should send a whole team after her if she _does_ make a call. Who knows what kind of trouble she could get into?" Tenten, including the others, knew Sakura like the back of their hand. Of course, there were times she was very unpredictable, but most of the time, she was a stubborn, brave, emotionless female, during work that is.

"Whatever." Tsunade sighed, gulping down more sake. "Ino, Tenten, Hinata, follow Sakura and make sure she doesn't do anything rash."

"What about us?" Naruto asked.

"… Make sure all females are put on alert. Tell them **_not_** to call this number unless they want to go to jail, no matter how young or old the age. Dismissed."

**

* * *

**

**A Few Days Later...**

Apparantly, girls everywhere had been notified of his number's concequence. Perhaps that was the reason no one had been calling him.

Uchiha Sasuke smashed his fist against a random, useless wall, leaving it to crumble to pieces. He had been careless that time. A small growl erupted from his throat, a scowl denting his features. Truly, it was not his own fault, but it was the fault of the fifteen-year-old who had come to his house a few nights back...

His onyx eyes flickered over to the bloodless body. He smirked; if only the girl hadn't come to the phone to apologize. Then she would not be in this predicament; her little, annoying sister would be.

He should have killed both those Ramburger sisters. Now that his number has gone out in news alerts, not many girls would call him. Infact, no one would ever call him again. The Uchiha scoffed; it wasn't as if he cared, he could go out and kill the whole city within one, maybe two, nights.

Sasuke walked over to another wall, one that wasn't crumbled to pieces, his anger normally got the better of him when he was alone, with arms crossed and eyes reading over a news article posted a few days back.

_**Haruno Sakura:**_

_**Without this young, beautiful teen investigator, where would the city of Konoha be now? She has solved over thirty cases that we know of, others we do not know of have slipped under our grasps. Her determination has led her to success. At such a young age, only eighteen, she has been dubbed Konoha City's top investigator, Uzumaki Naruto being second best next to Hyuuga Neji...**_

Sasuke stopped reading there. A picture of Haruno Sakura was posted on the article. She was an interesting one indeed. With strawberry-blonde hair and sparkling jade eyes, she was a unique one.

He knew low-rank investigators would try to recieve this case, but the most likely to recieve it was Haruno Sakura, along with many others of course.

Perhaps... if she was investigating, he could lure her. Determination would be the key to her loss.

The Uchiha bore his fangs and let his wings spread out as he jumped onto a high window. He would have to recieve his prey the hard way.

He flew out through the window, hoping for his true prey to notice.

**

* * *

**

"Tsunade-sama!" Hyuuga Neji called out as he entered the office, accompanied by Tenten. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork to notice the worried expression on Tenten's face.

"A girl has been reported dead in the corners of downtown." Tenten said, with worry evident in her face.

"WHAT?" Tsunade yelled out. "Shit... where is everyone?"

"They've been notified of the situation." Neji stated. "Sakura is about to give you status once she arrives here."

As if on que, Sakura entered the office, paper in hand. She gave the papers to Tsunade and she filed in with Neji and Tenten. "Tsunade-sama", Sakura started, "The girl's name is Yumi, last name unknown. Her age varies around fourteen to sixteen. Her status..." Sakura hesitated before continuing, for the girl's dead body filled her mind with horrifying thoughts. She sighed and continued. "There was no trace of blood in her system... and" Sakura gulped. Her next statement was unbelievable. "There were two puncture marks on her neck."

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Shit." she cursed inwardly. Their race was taken care of, long ago, at least, that was what reports stated. "Shizune!" she called out. This was bad. They were back, and wanted something. It made so much sense! Why didn't she think of it before?

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked curiously. Her mentor was silent, calling out for Shizune at an unexpected time.

"Yes?" Shizune entered.

"Get me **_that_** file." Tsunade asked harshly. Shizune's eyes widened, but nonetheless she recieved the file Tsunade-sama ordered for. It was indeed a special file, and Tsunade-sama only used that tone whenever it was regarding **_that_** file.

Shizune brought back the file to a drinking Tsunade, and she wondered how in the world Tsunade was drunk yet. She had more than her usual amount...

"Tsunade-sama, what's wrong?" Tenten asked.

Tsunade took a deep breath in. "This isn't a normal murder, and I'm sure it is linked to the case of the missing girls." She looked up to the trio. "Sakura, you have a mission with Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru and whoever else is needed, I don't care."

"This case regards a vampire." Tsunade stated, and silence, thanks to shock, followed.

**

* * *

**

**Please review, if you want more. If you _don't_ review, I won't update. Simple as that. **


	3. Chap 3: Your Imaginary Vampire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I know I have seventeen or more for the last chapter, didn't count. But thanks so much! You all rock! I have no time (I'm not sure when I'm going to post this if it's on the 19th, it's my BIRTHDAY! so of course I cannot.) **

**

* * *

**

Haruno Sakura was normally impassive during cases and mission; her eyes never betraying her and her voice always stayed commanding and stern, as if she was an army leader.

But nothing, absolutely _nothing_ prepared her for the shock that was sketched all over her face, the aftermath of the shocking news. And this was coming from the girl who saw guts being _**pulled out** _from their bodies on a monthly basis. Her eyes, usually emotionless, were now wide and doubtful.

"WHAT?"

_'And I though Naruto was loud.'_

"Okay, first off, there's so such _damn_ thing as **_vampires._** Come on Tsunade-sama, you're sounding like Naruto, for Pete's sake!" (This of course, left a vain popping out of Tsunade's forehead, what an insult!) Sakura shouted out, her voice etched with surprise and disbelief.

"But... it does fit in with the case." Tenten added in. Bad idea. Sakura turned to her, giving her a glare that said: "you're not helping".

Of course, it could have been "How dare you!" or something along the lines of "I can't believe you!" but that was beside the point. Tenten shrugged.

"Sakura." Tsunade said. "I know you have mood-" Tsunade stopped before she made Sakura even _more_ angrier than ever, if possible, and only said, "It's the truth."

Sakura was known for her amazing ability to solve cases, but she was also known for the amount of mood swings she tended to go through. This moment was of course, one of them.

"Gomen-nasai, Tsunade-sama. Please forgive my rudeness." She stated, her voice clearly back to normal. Tsunade mentally slapped herself. What she _really_ needed was some sake. **NOW.**

**

* * *

**

On a tree branch just outside Tsunade's office, hidden in the shadows, was Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, who was crouching down, his eyes filled with amusement as he witnessed the famous "Haruno Mood Swings". Quite hilarious, but Sasuke didn't laugh out loud.

But underneath his eyes, his mind was raging with lust. The newspaper article set in his house only showed a close-up of her face... but she was indeed a special one at that.

Her hair, silky and soft, cascaded down her shoulders, and the strawberry-blonde color only made it more unique. Her jade eyes sparkled at every turn, no matter what emotion she portrayed. They were alluring in every way. Her body... well, her body filled out in the right places, and her curves were fully developed.

Her body was mostly attracted by Uchiha Shizaku, Sasuke's inner vampire, who was encased in Sasuke's body due to a spell cast by Haruno Mikoto, leaving Shizaku's body to form to dust while his mind was sent to a human vessel. Once Shizaku entered, Sasuke, who of course was not a vampire at the time, turned vampiric, but his body and mind grew... and it would keep growing until he turned twenty-one years of age.

Sasuke did not know the story between Uchiha Shizaku, his uncle, and Haruno Mikoto, who he supposed was Sakura's aunt or someone else related to her.

Actually, it wasn't that he didn't know, it was that he truly did not give a shit.

Sasuke smirked, realizing that Sakura was leaving Tsunade's office, and his smirk only grew when he watched her leave out the door.

Time to make an entrance.

**

* * *

**

Sakura sighed as she left Tsunade's office, embarressed over her little outburst in Tsunade's office. She removed her hair from its ponytail, and took off her café colored detective coat, and replaced it with her dark red jacket that had a tan trim, covering her red tank and brown mini skirt, but not her brown leather boots. She placed her hands in her pockets, putting on her gloves, and kept walking down the street.

It was indeed a cold night, for some awkward reason, for it was the middle of spring, Sakura's favorite time of year. The sakura trees were in bloom, as well as the other flowers, much to Ino's delight. But Sakura frown; something was wrong tonight. She knew it was dangerous to walk around alone at, she glanced at her watch, midnight.

Sakura looked at the watch once more. _' Wow. Midnight already? ' _Sakura sighed, forgetting about it and letting her mind wander to other thoughts, such as Tsunade's comment.

Vampires? Please. Next thing you know, Tsunade-sama would be babbling on about werewolves and pixies. How fun...

For vampires were imaginary.

But it did make sense. Sakura, not being one to lose a battle unless it was against her boss, you know, the lady who had the power to fire her and make sure she never got another job in Konoha, glared at Tenten, the only idea she had at the time. But inside, Sakura knew Tenten was right. Two puncture marks against the victim's neck, too small for a knife, too big for a needle. And then there was the fact that Yumi, the victim, was drained with blood. Who knew how long that took if the murderer was human? She didn't want to find out; right now, she was tired, and sleepy, ready to fall down on the floor right this instant.

"If you do that, who knows where you'll be in the morning..." Sakura's eyes widened at the whispering voice, hissing in her ear behind her. She didn't move, and she didn't feel that her... attacker, if she could call it that, moved either. Her hand silently moved towards her leg, where a gun was strapped in its holster. She always kept a spare gun ready.

But, her "attacker" grabbed her hand so quickly, that in a milli-second, Sakura's hand went from her leg, she was so damn close, to her back, both hands being held by her "attacker".

"Who are you?" she asked, struggling. The person behind her smirked, turning her around quickly, her hands still behind her back being held with one strong calloused hand, while the other hand was put over her mouth. The attacker smirked again, bringing his lips to her ear, and hissed three words.

"Your imaginary vampire." He hissed as Sakura saw fangs shine in his mouth out of the corner of her eye.

Damn, she was as good as dead right now.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reviewing, you all reviewed, and I'm happy, so I'm updating. It's my birthday today!**

If you can't guess who's behind Sakura, I think you're just--- calm down, I won't say anything.

**Please review or I really won't update. **


	4. Chap 4: Cherry Blossom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Every one of you rock, I swear, thanks for reviewing. My dad took one of the plugs for my computer for over a week, sorry. I would have updated last week. **

_**"Sakura's inner self"**_

**"Sasuke's inner vampire" (Known as Uchiha Shizaku)**

**

* * *

**

"Hello Cherry Blosssom."

His voice was unlike any other: dark, mysterious, and seductive. If she wasn't so stubborn, she might have fallen for his charm.

"**Let me go**." she stated, each word in the small sentence filled with seriousness. Sakura struggled once more, trying not to shiver every time his hot breath trickled down her throat, seeping into her shirt. She bit her lip to supress a moan as she felt his calloused hand run down her smooth bare leg, but she accidently leaned her head back, not realizing she laid her head on the crook of his neck. **(1)**

"So Cherry Blossom..." he hissed down her throat, instantly grabbing a hand that was reaching for the gun holster underneath her skirt, and held both hands with only one of his own.

"What part of _let me go_ don't you understand?" She hissed back, turning her head to her right, only to come face to face with the vampire himself. She yelped and brought her hair forward, gritting her teeth for being so vulnerable.

**_"Oh, and you're not vulnerable _now**

_'Now's not the time, so shut up!'_

"The 'let me go' part." He replied back, smirking as she growled in frustration. She pulled her arms, which were being held with one calloused hand behind her back, forward, in an attempt to break free.

Needless to say, it was of no use.

"Who _are_ you?" she asked, sighing she she stopped struggling, for her hands were ready to break into pieces.

"Glad to see we're on the same terms." he stated, whispering into her ear, nibbling the top of it and smirking once more when she left out a soft moan.

"Stop... playing. Who... are you?" she asked, gasping between the words. She bit her lip again, not wanting to give him _any_ satisfaction, for he placed his warm lips on her creamy and slender neck, kissing it and moving down to her collar bone, which he licked, and throughout all this, she was able to supress every moan that came her way.

_'She's stubborn, isn't she? Well, I guess I'll have to break her.'_ he thought as he used his free hand to take off the red jacket and slid it down her left shoulder, revealing bare skin thanks to the tank top. He kissed her shoulder, smirking into her skin when she semi-consciously moaned thanks to the pleasure.

Sakura shuddered when she felt her jacket leaving her skin, the cold air hitting her skin rapidly. She closed her eyes to remove the view, remove the pain...

But sadly, her attempts were useless.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly, afraid that if she spoke too loud, the tears that were threatening to fall would do so.

She would not show weakness.

"Because..."

In a blink of an eye, she felt his hot breath over her wet lips, and opened her eyes to find the vampire right in front of her, licking his lips as his onyx eyes bored into her jade ones. He brushed his lips over hers, giving her a feeling a satisfaction, and she unknowingly leaned into his form, their bodies molding like one.

"You're... Uchiha... Shizaku." she stated in a trance-like voice, recalling her aunt's blabbing (well, she thought it was blabbing) about the Uchiha Clan, a race of vampires. Whenever one was destroyed, they would go into another Uchiha vessal. And of course, Tsunade's file helped.

Apparantly, she was wrong.

"**What?"**

The vampire growled viciously and grabbed her hair, pulling on it in order to bring her even closer (ha, like they could get any closer), his onyx eyes turning blood red, and his fangs grew larger in size.

"Don't you **ever** call me that!" he growled, in a deep, hissing voice. Sakura shivered at his gaze, but was unable to look away, **_or_** keep a straight face.

"My name is Uchiha **Sasuke**, Cherry Blossom, don't forget it!" And with that, he forcefully placed his lips over hers. His fangs bit into her bottom lip, and blood oozed into Sasuke's mouth. He licked them quickly, and opened her mouth, (which was already open thanks to her gasp), and plunged his tongue into her mouth.

**"Sweet, how _very_ surprising."**

Sakura struggled to leave the kiss, but she knew that even if she _could_, she probably wouldn't.

_**"Yea, I mean he's one hell of a kisser!"**_

_'Shut up!'_

Sasuke gripped her harder, and hands moving to her arms, and unknowingly, his claws bit into Sakura's skin, scarring them. Sakura screamed a little, but Sasuke took no notice of it. He moved his lips from hers, and moved down to her neck, planting butterfly kisses everywhere, his anger dying thanks to the pleasure he heard from Sakura's mouth.

But now...

The blood that was running down her throat was sweet and enriching, and the smell of strawberries that surrounded her only added to the intoxicating smell. Licking his fangs, Sasuke smirked, and soon, his fangs ripped the flesh through Sakura's neck.

"Aa...aaa" Her scream died out when Sasuke's fangs broke their grasp, and starting sucking the wound, the blood in Sakura's body running into Sasuke's mouth, all of it rich and _delicious_

Her body went limp, and Sasuke left the mark in order to force himself to stop drinking. He licked the wound dry, but nothing would cover the two fang marks sketched on her neck.

**

* * *

(1)-Can someone draw this for me? If you want to, tell me and I'll give you the description.**

**Ok, I wrote a new story, called Hypothetical, it's going to get better next chapter and other chapters. I have _typed_ it yet, but expect it to come out soon. Thanks!**

**The threat is the same, review or I will NOT update.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chap 5: Memory Loss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Well now, this is the fastest update for this story with the shortest time limit... something's mentally wrong with me, isn't there? (You're all probably like "of course not, stay in that state of mind, as long as you update!") **

**Thanks for every review! I'm so happy! (You know, I might have committed suicide if it wasn't for my loyalty to fanfiction. That, and I know I'll never get a second chance at life.)**

**BTW: I used the term "strawberry-blonde" to describe Sakura's hair. It's the same thing as pink.**

**

* * *

**

Her eyes fluttered open to reveal sparkling green orbs, only to be covered by her own hand to stop the bright light from turning her blind. She sat up, groggily, letting a yawn past through her senses, got out of her bed and stretched a little to loosen her muscles.

Next thing she knew, a pounding headache was being created from the abrupt knocking on her door.

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled out, throwing all manners out the window as she opened the door rapidly, revealing Tenten's aggravated face.

Apparently, she was as angry as grumpy Sakura was in the morning.

"Where have you been?" she yelled out, stomping into Sakura's pink, red, and white bedroom, her arms above her head. "I've been calling you for the past two _hours_! On your home _and_ cell phone!" she stated, staring at Sakura with a pointed finger. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I just woke up. Geez Tenten, give me a break!" Sakura walked towards her large closet, surfing through her clothing for an appropriate outfit to fit the warm, spring day.

"Oh yea, at two p.m. in the afternoon?" Sakura's eyes widened at this. She never overslept. "We had a meeting at Tsunade's office at noon, or did your little incident last night make you forget?"

Sakura ignored Tenten completely (who was not happy with that fact), and tried to reminisce last night.

And it scared her.

Sakura wasn't _afraid_ of what had happened last night, seeing as she didn't **remember** what happened last night. Or yesterday at all.

"Tenten." Her small whisper brought Tenten's attention to her, who looked up to meet her friend's face and stopped her ranting. Sakura, her cute face trembling, her once impassive eyes were now wavering in every direction. "Sakura?" Confusion was sketched on Tenten's face, seeing her friend so... so _vulnerable_.

"W-what..." Sakura gulped, not used to this behavior that she was experiencing, the feeling of being exposed in front of others. "What happened?"

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" Tenten asked, reacting in a bewildered manner. She never saw her friend like this... what was happening?

"I can't remember anything from last night Tenten." Sakura stated in a hush tone.

It frightened her now, the feeling of being lost and baffled, something she was never skilled at.

**

* * *

**

Sakura sat at her canopy bed, surrounded by white pillows on her red blanket. She bit her lip, clutching a pillow tighter with her nails, tearing the fabric, for she was performing this act for a few hours now. It was evening, around sunset, and Sakura wished so much that she went back to normal. She usually enjoyed watching the sun set from her balcony, the light giving off wondrous colors that faded in the sky. But Sakura didn't _feel_ like watching the sunset and taking in the beautiful scene. No, now was not the time for enjoyment.

Tenten had left two hours ago, after comforting Sakura, who was still in shock of losing a little of her memory, and still is, and called Tsunade and the others, informing them about the current situation at hand. Sakura had received the company of her friends, who in turn reminded her of the case she was working on, funny thing, she could remember that easily, and the conversation last night at Tsunade's office.

What she didn't remember too much was what happened **_after_** she left Tsunade's office. She couldn't remember what she was wearing (not that it mattered to the others, but still), but she knew something big would have **had** to happen if she couldn't remember it.

The situation _was_ indeed, large, because Sakura _never_ forgot anything.

She had photographic memory, which was bad for her case at times, considering she was to view... not so kind things as part of her job.

Doesn't that make the circumstances, the fact that she couldn't remember last night, a little awkward? It upset Sakura very much.

Sakura took a deep breath in, and stood up, thinking that maybe some hot chocolate would help her figure out her... condition, and headed for the kitchen, clad in a white silk robe with only a matching nightgown underneath it.

She placed her mug in the microwave, sitting down on a chair and pulling her hair clip to tie her hair, when her fingers brushed over something. Her eyebrows furrowed, thinking it was merely a bug bite, when she felt the same... mark right next to it.

Sakura stood up to find a mirror, tying her hair on the way there to prevent it from falling in the way, and stopped when she found a hallway mirror.

Sakura frowned when she couldn't see it, it was too far away from her line of vision, and looked around for a small hand mirror, hoping it could help.

Being a girl had its advantages. Sakura found her make-up kit, and placed the mirror to face the back of her neck, where she felt the two bite marks were, and tried looked from the mirror in front of her, to the small one in back of her.

What she found surprised her greatly.

The two marks turned out to be bite marks, resembling...

Fangs...

_"This case regards a vampire" Tsunade stated, and silence, thanks to shock, followed._

Her case was about a vampire...

_"Who are you?" she asked, struggling. The person behind her smirked, turning her around quickly, her hands still behind her back being held with one strong calloused hand, while the other hand was put over her mouth. The attacker smirked again, bringing his lips to her ear, and hissed three words._

_"Your imaginary vampire." He hissed as Sakura saw fangs shine in his mouth out of the corner of her eye. _

She knew something wrong followed after she stormed out of Tsunade's office. (Well, that's what Neji said, but she knew better than to do that)

_"Hello Cherry Blossom."_

She never did forget anything. And if she did, she never forgot it clearly.

_"My name is Uchiha **Sasuke**, Cherry Blossom, don't forget it!" _

Sakura smirked. How could she forget that!

Piece by piece, her memory came back to her. This "Uchiha Sasuke" messed with the wrong girl. Sakura bit her lip, her soft fingers tracing the two fang marks on her neck.

She knew he never said this, but somehow she knew he passed a message to her after she fell unconscious. (Well, she thought she fell unconscious, after losing that much blood, who wouldn't?)

**_"You're _mine_ Cherry Blossom, and I will come back for you..."_**

**_"Well isn't that comforting?"_** Inner Sakura thought.

_**"Eventually, Haruno Sakura, I won't need to come."**_

**_"For you will come to me."_**

**

* * *

**

**I know, you people are like "that's what we reviewed for?" Sorry. I just... wanted to point this out, you haven't found out _exactly_ what the bite did to Sakura. I know vampires have the will to turn their victims into vampires. (Right) That's not what happened to Sakura, but... **

**Let's see if you guys can figure it out. It's not that hard. I practically GAVE you the answer. **

**My threat is still here, review or I won't update.**


	6. Chap 6: Our Little Game

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: I know most people don't read at the top, some do but that's beside the point. So I will have a note at the bottom, has to do with the story and the effects of a vampire. Read on.**

**AN: I'll say it later and again, but **strawberry-blonde** is like the same color as **pink**. Please make sure you know that I haven't changed Sakura's hair color. Pink is just so **bland**, so I used to different word to describe the color. I won't use it anymore, happy?**

_**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**_

"_Mommy, where are you?" _

_A little girl, only the age of seven, was wandering around the dark forest that rested behind their house. It was around eleven at night, the bright light of the moon was hiding behind a blanket of gray clouds, signaling it would rain soon. Yet the little girl didn't mind, or didn't notice, and had a flashlight at hand, for she always came prepared. The young child was clad in a mere pair of pink and green pajamas, with little Sakura flowers embroidered on the silk cloth. She unconsciously bit her lip, ignoring the chills of the wind that was able to pass through the thick branches of the trees._

"_Mommy? Mommy!" The little girl sighed, but refused to give up, even as the clouds cried on her head, her pink hair drenched and clung to her face. The weather had become harsher, her green eyes unable to see through the flying debris, but she didn't notice once again, for her mother was missing._

_Haruno Sakura had woken up, thanks to the _wonderful_ effects of insomnia, and only wanted a glass of warm milk, and maybe a sweet lullaby from her mother, who had a beautiful singing voice. Her innocent bright green eyes searched the large house, looking for the only other woman who lived here. _

_But the dullness in her eyes grew, and the happiness died, when she could not find her mother, but when she found the backdoor of the house open, she grew worried. Sakura was extremely intelligent for someone her age, and she **knew** her mother came home **much** before this hour…_

_She also **knew** that she _**locked**_ that damn, squeaking door that was irritating her to no end at this point. _

_And, was that… **blood**? _

_She would find out what was going on._

_So that's how she ended up here, in the deep, dark depths of the frightening forest that stood behind her home, hoping her mother wouldn't be here, maybe she would be at work, working her butt off to pay taxes and whatnot. _

_That's when she heard the piercing scream that seemed to shatter her senses coming from above. _

_That's when she felt the **warm** liquid mixing with the water drenched on her head, covering her in the substance. _

_That's when she sensed something above her, and realized…_

_The liquid was **blood**._

_The scream was her mother's. _

_And it was her mother's body that was dangling from above her, the blood pouring out of her like the rain that befell this tragic night. _

_A tear, mixing with blood and rainwater, dropped from her eyes, staining her cute face, and her expression of worry was soon replaced with sorrow._

_It wasn't long before that sorrowful face turned into a grim one, her thoughts filled with revenge for the murderer who committed this act upon her mother. _

Uchiha Sasuke woke up in a jolt; sweat adorning his face and bare torso. Not ever did he have a dream like that, one including a little girl who had to witness her mother's **dead** body, just barely hanging from that branch.

He wouldn't know the pain of witnessing the dead body of his mother's.

Oh no, he witness the murder **_itself_ **take place.

Sasuke removed the thoughts of his mother from his mind, making a mental note to release the thoughts of his mother later on for thinking, and put his mind to the situation at hand.

Since that Haruno Sakura girl was the first one he bit and _left_ **alive**, it was expected that he would eventually gain some of her strongest memories. Sasuke growled to himself, the last thing he needed at this point was more thoughts of parental figures.

Uchiha Sasuke, vampire, always made sure he drained every last **drop** of **blood** from his victims, thus rendering them dead and their memories lost to themselves. Of course, now that his victim was **alive**… **(1)**

Hn… no wonder she was so… unemotional, much like him.

Sasuke felt a smirk growing on his usually stoic face, as he leaned on the headboard of his mahogany bed, his arms crossed over on his chest, and legs folded, one on top of the other. He knew there was a reason he marked the Haruno girl as his own, even if she didn't know it.

'_I've marked her… she belongs to me.' _

He knew the pain he would have to go through to see the Haruno as someone else's (meaning that he had to kill that person immediately), but didn't need to. She was bound to him… all he needed now was here to come here, to his mansion.

That would be relatively easy.

Sasuke bit his tongue, drawing a little unnoticeable blood, but didn't mind it. He knew it would eventually lead to a problem in the future, but Sasuke truly had no care for it at the point. He wanted Haruno Sakura.

Her feisty, yet impassive attitude was what got to him the most. Most girls would just drool at him, or scream or some other attitude a fan girl would have, when they caught sight at him, (of course, it made the situation of sucking them dry easier). Yet, she had an unearthly beauty to her, plus the brains to add. And if she found him quickly, well now…

He didn't give her enough credit.

But what really intrigued him was her past. She had such a tragic past (he could contrast), yet there was this glow to her eyes. Small, and barely discernible, but his vampire senses picked it up. It seems as if she had some hope…

Perhaps she was looking for the culprit to the case of her dead mother. He knew how she felt; he knew what she was going through.

At this point Sasuke didn't even want to think about it at this point. He didn't regret marking her, but he did regret letting her live. (Of course, this brought up the point that Sasuke couldn't keep her as his mate, but Sasuke didn't listen). All of her memories were too much for him to handle. And he supposed she didn't like the recent memory loss he was sure she would have, that's the only way he would have recieved her memories, but if it annoyed her, he was perfectly fine with that.

Sasuke removed the thoughts from his brain and spread his wings, his eyes searching for the nearest window.

He needed some air.

_**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**_

"Hey forehead girl, are you sure you can work tonight?"

Annoyance ran through Sakura's mind, but she knew her best friend (you would have never guessed) meant well. Sparing a glance towards Yamanaka Ino, clad in her beautiful silk shirt and dark jeans, she nodded, and Ino could do nothing about the stress she was sure her friend had. Ever since her mother died, Sakura had cut off from the world, and her friends, staying secluding towards herself, and creating a thirst for revenge, directed to the monster who **murderered** her mother ruthlessly. And _now_, she was attacked a a handsome vampire, thanks to Sakura explaining his facial features to a computer artist **(2)**, (by force, mind you). She watched her friend walked towards Tsunade's office; she had a lot to catch up to.

Sakura, her hair in a side ponytail, rested on her shoulder as she ran her smooth fingers through the soft and silky pink hair of hers. She wouldn't admit it, but Sakura had a reason for covering her neck with her hair, or wearing a turtleneck on a cold night.

She was scared.

Yes, Haruno Sakura was **_scared_**. She was a human being, no matter how many people she's helped, no matter how many mysteries she solved, she was still human.

She **_knew_** that vampire did something to her, besides suck her blood after harshly biting her neck. Sakura put her thoughts aside, seeing as she was in front of Tsunade's door.

Opening it slightly, the creak of the door irritating her, she stuck her head inside, a silent question as to whether or not she could come in. Seeing Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, nod, Sakura entered quietly, her footsteps making no sound.

Sitting down on one of the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk, she folded her legs, her arms resting on the armrests, she started the conversation.

"Tsunade-sama, I would like to get back on the field."

Hearing her sigh, Sakura picked up her head, watching the old yet beautiful woman in front of her, and gulped. "Tsuna-"

"Sakura." Her voice was stern; Sakura knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade sighed. "Sakura... there's a big problem. That vampire you encountered has taken a hostage." At this, Sakura's eyes grew bold. "W-who?"

"Tenten."

"WHAT? Why would he need a hostage?" Tsunade looked away, only handing Sakura a note written on black paper. Sakura merely gave Tsunade a look of confusion before she directed her attention to the note.

_**Hello Cherry Blossom,**_

_**You and I know very well that I could just take you away easily. But where's the fun in that? So I've taken your friend. The only way to get her back is through a little game. I'll give you two days to see if you can find me, and then I kill your pal Tenten and take away someone else. **_

_**Good luck sweet cherry blossom. I enjoyed your blood. **_

_**Let's see if I can taste it again. **_

_**Your Imaginary Vampire**_

"Sakura, this is important."

But Tsunade's words didn't reach Sakura. She only crumpled the paper, her face growing a scowl.

_'Damn that bastard.'_

_**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**_

**Please review, it would mean a lot to me, and I won't update if you don't.**

**Thank you all for the 30+ reviews! You all rock! **

**(1)- It's a new effect, mixing with the old one. In order for Sasuke to gain the memories of someone he fed on, they still need to be alive.**

**(2)- I forgot what they were called.**

**Thanks, and review please!**


	7. Chap 7: Oh, How The Mighty Have Fallen

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the long wait, but it hasn't been long enough for me to inherit Naruto from God knows who.**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**_

_She could still **feel** his breath over her lips, somehow his comfortably warm breath contrasted against his ice cool touch, the same touch that was roaming her body relentlessly, ignorant of the misdeeds it was sure to cause in the near future. Abruptly, his lips smashed against hers, his tongue flicking over her once soft lips as their bodies molded into one, leaving no secrets of the shapes between them. She remembered gasping when his tongue licked her slender and creamy neck, leaving her in a state of pure bliss. Oh the irony. _

_She let her vivid green orbs to drown in his features. Pale smooth skin, his onyx eyes boring into her own as it drank in the curves of her slim body, his warm lips, the same ones that were leaving her in ecstasy as she unconsciously pulled her body closer to his, crushing them against one another. Still reminiscing, she semi-consciously smiled as he placed his head in the crook of her neck, taking in the scent of her luscious pink hair... still reflecting her name: Cherry Blossoms. _

_"Sa-ku-ra..." he said, taking in a breath with each syllable as her name rolled down his tongue. Their lips once again danced against one another, their tongues playing in the battle for dominance. He let go abruptly, letting his fangs softly puncture her neck, drinking in the blood and smirking whenever she allowed moans and gasps pass through her ruptured lips._

_Licking off the blood that stained the small area, he pressed his body against hers once more, feeling the swell of her breasts as he slid a hand under her top, allowing himself a squeeze as he let out a chuckle when he heard her gasp, not only at his actions, but the fact that she allowed herself to be touched, let alone by **him**. _

_He slid his hand down her shirt, letting himself feel the curves of her slim body, and stopped only when he reached her thigh, smirking when he froze in place as she allowed him to tease her-_

_"**Remember our deal Cherry Blossom.**" He stated huskily in her ear as he nibbled it and broke free from her reluctantly as he let his green aura free and let out the poor girl from her nightmare..._

Sakura's shuteyes opened abruptly as she gasped for the air that her vampire didn't allow her when he showered her with his harsh yet beautiful kisses. Letting her green orbs take in her surroundings, she picked up a pen with shaking hands as she forced herself to remember what in the world she was doing before her vampire captured her in his power.

_'Oh yea... trying to find Tenten before Neji goes off into a frenzy and I commit murder on the undead-dead monster.'_

_'Did that even make sense?'_

Sakura stood up, her legs wobbly as she tried walking away from her desk to reach the door. She only closed her eyes for a minute, she had been up all night trying to find Tenten without calling the damn bastard and surrendering herself to him (she was too proud for that), and her "imaginary" vampire somehow captures her and locks her in her mind! Her eyes darted to her clock, signaling it was noon.

She didn't have much time left.

Sakura sighed; she would only go to last resort when she had no other choices left. But, even though there wasn't much, she still had some time left, and she intended to use it wise-

_Ring! Ring!_

Sakura broke out of her reverie, hoping that it was one of her comrades calling her, telling her in Joyce that Tenten had been found and they shoved a stake up that vampire's ass.

_Ring! Ring!_

Sakura walked to her purse, taking out her cell phone, and reading the number.

**Unknown**.

The teenager knew better than anything that something terribly **bad** was just waiting to happen. Gulping (not in fear, she told herself), she pressed the small button, allowing the caller to speak.

Nothing.

"Hello?" Sakura stated, knowing her once secure voice was now crumbling to pieces. It took everything in her not to whimper in fear and agony, as the deep breathing from the other side was gradually getting louder.

She could practically _hear_ the smirk playing on his lips when he chuckled; she shuddered, somehow feeling his warm breath against her ear, and tried controlling her breathing that was coming out in uncontrollable gasps. "Oh Cherry Blossom..." he said once, knowing the impact it had on her paralyzed mind.

"How've you been _Sakura_? Miss me?" Sakura fell to her chair, her hand tenderly grasping the phone, while her eyes flickered to the windows and the doorknob, finding it locked tight.

Gathering her courage, she spoke sternly. "Where is Tenten?"

"Who?" Sasuke mocked, feeling another smirk rise to his face as he witnessed the girl's face through a portal. He crossed his legs together, and folded his arms as he spoke to the girl through the portal.

He never _actually_ needed a phone.

His victims, on the other hand…

His smirk only grew when he heard her growl. "Don't play dumb with me you sick son of a bitch! Where the fuckin' Hell is my friend Tenten?"

"Hm… let me think about it…" Sasuke said mockingly, enjoying the sounds of anger and the look of murder placed upon Sakura's face at his response. He licked his lips when he viewed the girl tightening her fist in anger, leading blood to let loose. Biting his tongue to suppress his hunger for her **_delicious_** blood…

"Mm…" he whispered, his eyes narrowed, focusing only on the crimson liquid that was slowly dripping down her palm.

"Hello? What the fuckin' Hell is wrong with you **now**? And I mean, more so than usual." Sakura growled out, letting her anger get the better of her.

With a puff of smoke, the Uchiha disappeared, leaving no trace of him ever being at his mansion.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**_

"Hello? Hello! You shit head! Answer me!" Sakura was practically screaming into her phone, her stress overcoming her. A dead line only greeted her. Sakura slammed her phone shut, probably breaking it, but at this point, she didn't care. Her mouth formed into a grim line as she glared at the small electronic, only to calm down a few moments later, there was no point in glaring at a piece of technology.

Having the feeling that she was being watched, Sakura spun around quickly, her hair fanning around her face as a hand grabbed both of hers and placed in behind her, while she let out a yelp until a familiar calloused hand covered her mouth.

"Sakura, hey Sakura, are you okay?" Sakura's green eyes and a pair of onyx ones followed their way to the door, hearing Naruto's yelling coming from behind it. "I heard you scream!" Glaring at the vampire in front of her, (well, as much as she could with a hand blocking her breathing), she grimaced as she noticed his deadly glare. Bring his mouth closer to her ear, he whispered, his voice as silent as the wind, "Tell them you're fine or your friend gets it. My bats are able to do anything." Letting his eyes bore into hers, she shut them tight, and nodded. He let her mouth go, but kept his hand only a few centimeters away, in case she decided to try something.

"I-I'm fine. Sorry about that Naruto." Frowning as he placed his hand back onto her mouth, she looked away, trying to fight off the need to lean into his strong chest as he held her close. "Ssh" he told her, and she also fought off the urge to punch him in the face.

"Uh- okay then Sakura." His footsteps gradually decreased in sound, and Sasuke placed his eyes on the girl once again.

Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

"Come with me, and I'll let your friend go." Sakura only hesitated, and then nodded, knowing it was only to get Tenten out of the bastard's grasp.

With that, a black mist started to form around his feet, and he pulled Sakura closer to him, allowing to mist to swirled around her body as well, letting the both of them disappear from Sakura's office just as Tsunade and Naruto entered the room.

"Shit!" Tsunade cried out. Naruto had come to her once she asked what made Sakura scream. Putting the clues together, knowing Sakura would do anything to help others, even sacrificing herself, they ran to her office, picking the lock, and entering, only to find a bit of bluish/black hair and no doubt Sakura's pink hair disappearing into a dark mist.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Sakura opened her eyes and let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. It pained her to act like this: vulnerable, weak, and defenseless, for she was usually a strong feminist only worried about others. But now, only at Tenten's expense, she acted this way, giving in to the enemy. And look where it got her now.

Looking into her captor's eyes, she glared furiously. "Let my friend go **now**." She stated roughly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He pulled their bodies together, her breasts crushing against his strong chest as he lowered himself to her level and nibbled her earlobe, smirking as she let out a soft moan.

"**Why should I?**"

Sakura looked at him with wide-eyes. Did that bastard just say-

"**I mean, the deal was that you were supposed to come to me… I got you. You see, it's your fault, you shouldn't have started bleeding."** Sakura glared at him. "You shitty bastard! You fuckin' liar!" She struggled out of his grasp, tears streaming down her face as she stared into his impassive face with hardened eyes.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." He whispered to the air, unheard by the girl who finally let her tears out after eleven years, crying for her friend, and the trickery she had to now endure.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**I'm a bitch. Yea I'm a bitch… **

**More twists are coming people. You wanna see them, ya gotta review.**

**Oh yea, thanks for all your reviews people, you all deserve more. **

**Review… (Oh, and depending on the number, I'll decide whether or not to kill someone.)**


	8. Chap 8: Stupid, Idiotic, Imaginary Vampi

**Disclaimers suck. Thank you and have a nice day.

* * *

**

Ever since I was young, I had many friends, and that was before the accident. Tenten was one of them. The poor girl refused to take in her adopted surname, only because she vowed not to until she found out her real one. That's how we became closer. It was after the accident, after I found _her_, the reason why I am so impassive now. Even Naruto was able to understand me, since he had lost his parents as well, but at the time, I felt as if I needed a female companion. The only good thing that came out of my mother's death was that it formed my new bond with Tenten. She was like the older sister I never had, as corny as that sounds.

Which is why I didn't stop and think when I found out she was in danger. She's the reason I'm in his clutches now, with no way out, while his fingers tightened the blood circulation in my upper arms. But, really, it's not her fault. It really never was.. It's because I never stopped to think before I acted. I thought I was strong enough to take him on my own, fool him into letting me go, only for my plan to backfire. So I wouldn't call for help, no matter how harsh the consequence. I only wish I could go back in time, to correct my careless mistakes.

I'm always been told that my stubbornness would eventually lead to my death. I guess eventually is now.

But really, even I wasn't as stubborn as a damn rock, my bond with Tenten would have overpowered my senses, thus my common sense would have been shred into tiny bits anyway, even if I was more stubborn than this repulsive man in front of me. I never stopped and tried to calm down in order to think rationally; when it comes to Tenten, my big sister, nothing would stop me if I knew she was in trouble.

And that's the reason I jumped at the chance when I saw the perfect opportunity unravel itself. When **he **made an offer I couldn't refuse, I couldn't help but agree to it. Here was my chance: to show Tenten how much she meant to me, as both my best friend and big sister.

Why? Why did I have to be so weak, especially in front of **him**? It was no question that he would mock me for my tears; the smirk on his handsome face was proof enough.

Did I just say what my twisted mind said I did? I must be losing it. Well now, this just adds to the misery I'm being forced to endure relentlessly.

"By that scowl on your face, I'm assuming you don't enjoy my presence?" He asked somewhat huskily, his voice suspicious and mocking. I knew he already heard my thoughts, so why act?

I hadn't even realized I was scowling. My senses were usually sharper than any other being on this planet (and no, arrogant, lustful, annoying and evil vampires were not included). I simply gave him the most lethal glare I could muster and left it at that.

Stupid, arrogant, pompous-ass vampires…

"Hmph, I'll take that as a 'no'." He said, his voice laced with amusement. I flickered my eyes away from the obsidian orbs _he _called eyes, only for my gaze to fall upon the beautifully designed carpet beneath me. It only occurred to me that I had never _actually_ sneaked a peak at my surroundings, for I was far too bust ranting about how much of a bastard this _Sasuke_ was, (and I hoped with all my might that he could hear every single damn insult).

Not including that "handsome" comment.

By the sound of the deep chuckles emitting from his throat, he heard me. I merely ignored him, and started to allow my eyes to view my surroundings.

The room was immensely large; probably four times the size of my living room (and trust me, I have a large living room), and donned in gothic-designed wallpaper, black markings above a maroon coat. The carpet below me was also gothic-designed, only this time the markings were a beautiful shade of gold above a rich red color. A fireplace cackled to my right, the ashes burning in the air clogged my senses. We (yes, _we_, no matter how hard it is to say that a bastard is **touching** me, I'm not the one for careless grammar mistakes), were standing in the middle of the room, leather couches and sofas surrounding us. A beautiful, golden door was at my right, (unfortunately, I was unable to move), it's exterior design simply marvelous. There were no windows in the room (of course, why could a _vampire_ have _windows_?); but even so, (and as harsh as it was for me to say this), the guy had good tastes.

(Shuddering at the moment; don't you dare ignore me.)

"Why am I here?" I asked, my voice filled with a confidence that I didn't even know I had. So what if he was a vampire? Big deal. A simple eyebrow raise was the response I received in return. I rolled my eyes in distaste. "Well?" All right, I was impatient, but he deserved to be stuffed into a tiny box and have the guts squeezed out of him, so what would a little non-politeness do to him?

A smirk.

Oh God, screw him.

"And who would be the one doing the screwing?" He asked, his voice hovering above my ear. I hadn't even realized that he had gotten this close!

Wait, did he just say...

"You filthy bastard!" I yelled out, my voice ready to die out right this instant. How dare he listen into my thoughts like the cowardly and horny bastard he is? And how dare he, **_dare _**he, use the thoughts of Haruno Sakura against her? If my arms weren't pressed tightly against my chest (and his … _well-built_ chest), I would have punched him hard enough to land him in Antarctica.

"Well little blossom… your thoughts are quite amusing…" He was breathing down my neck at this moment. If I didn't hate him so much, and didn't find that he was a shitty son of a bitch, I would have said it was sexy.

Because it really was.

Excuse me while I go smack myself.

"I shall enjoy having you here."

I'm positive that my eyeballs bulged out of my sockets, and are now rolling on the floor crying _**"Help! Help! Hormonal vampire!"** _

"Excuse me!" I was not about to let this screwed-up son of a bitch just push me around like a doll, because I for sure as Hell was not one of those bimbos who would go freakin' turn themselves into prostitutes for the sake of the attention of a _man_. **(1) **"I am not your '**play-thing**', one you can just boss around for no reason other than your own amusement!" I was angry here, and I was sure as damn hell going to make sure he knew it.

"_**I don't think he did…"**_

My inner self, (which still freaks me out today, sorry girl), was unfortunately (for him) completely and utterly correct. My so-called "imaginary vampire" (it was a second thought now, as he _always_ tended to make sure I knew him as so) was still holding on to me, yawning and not giving a care in the world.

This "imaginary" vampire has messed with the wrong girl.

"DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!" I yelled out, amazed that my vocal cords hadn't died out yet. "It's males like you that make up this stereotypical world, you cowardly, crude, ignorant, aggravating-"

But I was unable to continue, for his hands were crushing my wrists in such a grip that they were turned _white_, but it was worth it; the growl emitted from his throat and the fatal glare shown on his face was proof enough that he was angry.

This is where the saying "if looks could kill" would come in.

"**You damn bitch."** Ooh, using big words now huh? Didn't even know you could talk without being such an ass…

Of course, he was being an ass right now by insulting me, but that's beside the point.

"Wow, I didn't even know you could defend yourself, standing there like a rock and all." Okay, there's probably a ninety-nine point nine percent chance I was going to die at the moment, maybe by those _very_ intimidating claws or fangs of his, but at least it would be better than being stuck here for the rest of eternity. I would have jumped off a cliff ages ago, but Tenten needs me now. When she and I get out, I'll just throw him off a cliff after clipping his wings.

But instead of growling at me, or slicing me into pieces, or sucking all the blood out of me, like I expected, he just smirked, and even gave out a chuckle.

A CHUCKLE!

Where was the blood and guts? Where was the action?

"Now now, why should I give you what _you _want anyway?" Immediately, I figured out what he was talking about. He _knew_ I wanted him to kill me; he _knew _I wanted him to get angry. But **he **didn't want me out of his hands, so he turned his anger against me.

_**"Well, well, well, he's a smart one isn't he?"**_

Stupid, idiotic, imaginary vampires...

The black mist was beginning to form around us again, and again I struggled (even though I knew it was pointless; hey, give me some credit for trying.). There was no beating this guy with raw strength. He's probably using "magic" to hold me in since he's too weak in real life to do so...

Somehow, I knew that wasn't true, but it gave me the confidence that was starting to disappear within myself.

* * *

**Okay. Short chapter (aren't they all) but I've been reading _New Moon_ (sequel to _Twilight_ by Stephenie Meyer) and figured out how to use first point of view. So, here it is!**

**Don't expect a "tada".**

**Same rules apply. Don't review, I don't update. **

**I'll just end it completely. See, I'm allowed to do that. wink**


	9. Chap 9: Whoops

**Disclaimer: Use some common sense people. Do I seem like the kind of person who would own something like this? I wouldn't even be on here!**

* * *

Ok, it's official. My life sucks. 

No, no. This isn't one of those "moments" that people might think I have. It really does suck.

And why does it suck might you ask?

The unavoidable, annoying, crude, _annoying,_ infuriating, irritating, unsofisticated ... _trash _that I am unfortunate enough to know.

Aren't I just lucky?

Do you know there are spikes on the ground? SPIKES? I mean, the next thing you know, they'll be maces and other medival, hurtful things around. I mean, for a minute you would think he doesn't trust me-

Oh wait. He doesn't. And shouldn't.

But it's obvious to me now that the annoying, irritating, crude-

In short, the bastard known as Sasuke knew I would look for every means to escape.

And of course, I'd use the window first. I mean, duh! Who would go straight through the door and let hungry vicious guards and dogs eat you? Duh! Only Naruto would do that... actually, maybe he would keep complaining until someone did something for him...

Maybe I don't give him enough credit?

_Nah. _

Anyway, besides Naruto being a moron, what was I saying?

Oh right. Sasuke has already read my thoughts and made sure to leave spikes on the ground.

Oh, not only that, but the windows are bolted shut.

... Just great.

I thought of climbing to the ceiling...

But in retrospect, that's probably not the best idea, seeing as I don't have flying abilities like some crude, annoying, boring-

Oh, right. There I go again.

So, my only option would be to go out that door...

That door.

The wooden door.

Which Sasuke probably wanted me to use in the first place.

... Can you see him smirking? I know I can.

I mean, the guy may be a _little _cute... but seriously. He has **got **to work on his personality.

... Ok, the latter was true, but I was lying.

The man, um, vampire, is _**gorgeous**_

There, I said it. I might as well stop lying to myself because it won't do me any good except wake up a certain someone who I don't want to talk to right now... **(1)**

And as long as I don't tell the vicious, bothersome, annoying...

Whoops. Sorry. There I go again.

As long as I don't tell him, I'll be fine...

Well, as long as I don't think it.

Five bucks he makes me think it, reads my mind, and then uses it against me. Even though I haven't known him long (thankfully), it's easy to guess his next move.

A yawn passed through my lips, and somehow I found my head lying on the pillow, (which I had to admit, was really comfy), and ...

I don't even remember closing my eyes.

* * *

_His hand was around her throat, his body pressed to hers from behind. He let his tongue drag from the base of her hair line to her bare chest, and then dragged in back again to her neck, his head resting on her shoulder as his tongue flicked against the skin on her neck. Using both hands, he rested it on her waist, bringing her closer even though she was positive there was already no space between them. _

_Her hands somehow made it behind her, resting against the back of Sasuke's head as he moved his head back to its original position. She tilted her head back, and brought Sasuke's face closer, and it only took a second before both lips made contact. _

_Lips were pressed together; Sasuke used his tongue to gain an opening to her mouth. She resisted, trying to make this expierence as hard for him as possible. _

_It wasn't long before his tongue made it into her mouth, exploring it as much as she would allow him. Her tongue moved him away, but it was already stored in his memory. _

_She pulled away from the kiss, turning around in his arms, making herself more comfortable as she pulled his head down, with him being a head taller than her, for another kiss..._

* * *

A smirk played on a certain someone's face, being very different from the shock that was sketched on the other's face.

It didn't take long before a scream erupted in the mansion, even down in the dungeons and the tall towers, and in the entire grassland.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

**(1)- Sakura was referring to inner sakura. But does anyone know what Sakura calls her?**

**Ok, so it wasn't a very productive chapter. And, I don't know if this is a good thing, but I take a shower at night, and then am up till 2 or 3 am on my NEW LAPTOP WITH FAST WIRELESS INTERNET CONNECTION! WHOOOOO!, writing this chapter. Second night it happened. In the morning, I tend to just do... whatever. **

**... Heh, maybe I overdid it with the "whoo", but oh well. **

**Sorry it took me forever to update, and that this is so short. I had a case of Writer's Block. sigh great. Even better, I have billions of ideas popping into my head all the time, and I don't want to write them until I finish the OTHER stories I have yet to finish. **

**... I suck. oh well. **

**But the good thing is, that in this chapter there was fluff, right? Yea, and I think there will be more in the next chapter... I hope I don't lost the idea.**

**Ivy.**

**P.S. - I don't feel like threatening all of you with updating anymore. Obviously, I have to work on my updating skills before I do so. Besides, you're all AWESOME, since you already gave me 268 reviews!... I wonder if this can get 1000, wouldn't that be awesome?**

**Bye!**

**Oh wait, another P.S. - On the issue of the strawberry blonde thing, can we all just forget it and pretend I said pink? i saw it on a website, as Sakura's hair color (Like Strawberry Blonde/Pink, or something like that). And if I change it... well, when I get off my lazy ass, maybe I will. **


	10. Chap 10: Submission

**Um... I haven't updated in a while now... I'm going to shut up and write so no one kills me... **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This Update is JUST for YOU!**

* * *

_She felt goosebumps riding on her skin as his breath hovered over her neck. She couldn't see him, due to her eyes being closed, but she could feel him _perfectly _fine._

_His warm hands played on her waist, grasping her from behind and bringing her closer. _

_She felt herself paralyzed by his touch. _

_A smirk against her skin, his hand gently lifting her shirt. She pretended she didn't notice, but she knew he knew that she felt it. _

_His hand touched her skin. _

_It felt like fire was spreading through her whole body, only to be covered with ice a millisecond later. But it was there! _

_Should she be scared?_

_His fangs gently touched her skin as he moved them along her neck, just touching, not biting. _

_"Sa... ku... ra..."_

_She felt like screaming when he tore into her neck unexpectedly. Grabbing her tighter as she struggled, he drank greedily taking in every sip of blood that poured out of her body. _

_But... it went away... replacing it with a calm and soothing sense that washed over her... _

_Her eyes shot open. _

* * *

"Hah... and you promised you wouldn't fall for me? Tsk tsk tsk Sakura... I expected more of a fight." 

Hearing him from behind, she tried elbowing him in the gut, only to find him right in front of her.

"I wonder when you'll remember the fact that I'm a _vampire-"_

"You're such a bastard!"

"I didn't notice."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. That annoying, egoistic piece of--"

"I can do horrible things to you Sakura--"

She laughed mockingly. "Oh, hah, I didn't notice--"

"More than keep you here against your will-- oh! I seemed to forget the fact that you came her _on your own._"

"Shut up!" She punched him in raw anger, her anger only increasing when he disappeared away from her.

"Running away from me Sasuke?" She said, trying to taunt him.

He only raised an eyebrow.

"I would do no such thing Sakura, after all, you wanted to come to me--"

"I did not!"

"Then why are you here?"

A smirk played on his lips when he realized she had nothing to say.

"That's what I thought."

_What can I do? _She thought to herself, forgetting how he could read her mind...

"Simple." He whispered in her ear, his hands gripping her waist. "You can submit yourself to me... it's very easy _Sakura_..."

She loved the way her name rolled of his tongue...

_What the hell am I thinking? _

She didn't see Sasuke's smirk.

Her eyes were closed, not realizing something was surrounding her when she submitted herself from him. She leaned back into his chest, with him smirking all the way through.

His smirk grew wider.

_Just a bit more Sakura… and not even you will be able to resist me. _

"Sasuke… Sasuke… _-kun…"_

She didn't notice his eyes being the crimson shade they were. She didn't see his fangs poking out, as a result from the power he was using.

_I can make you do anything I want __**Sakura**__. Too bad you didn't believe me when you had the chance. _

* * *

**Yes its short. I know. BUT the GOOD news is… I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THIS STORY!!! WHOO!!!!**

**For those of you who don't understand, I will be updating this sooner from now on. I hope. :P**

**I'm sorry. No ideas came to mind and I forced myself to write this for Ally… its her birthday people. Go wish her happy birthday. … If you want to. :P She's a TOTALLY AWESOME LOVEABLE best friend of mine and I love her to death and she's amazing and everything. :P  
**

**Review.**

**Loves to Ally!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	11. Chap 11: Doubt

**Disclaimer: This is depressing as it is. I will stop talking now. **

Key:

_Thoughts_

_'Sakura'_ - Sasuke talking to Sakura when he's... using a power. 

**_Inner Sakura_**

* * *

She tried clearing her mind, making sure her thoughts weren't revealed. The last thing she needed was Sasuke reading her mind. 

She tried thinking of something else. Anything but what she planned on doing. 

She walked around, telling herself how she felt tired and sleepy and she would fall flat on her face in the next two minutes. 

_So… tired…_ Secretly she was hoping she could find the room Tenten was in, seeing as that bastard tricked her into coming, but not letting her friend go. 

As she walked down the hallway, she took note of all the doors, but she twisted her thoughts to make it seem as if she was trying not to get lost as she went to get a drink of water. 

A spiral staircase was coming up. 

_A kitchen would be downstairs, right? _

_**A dungeon might be there too. **_Inner Sakura thought. This was one of those times Sakura was glad her Inner existed. This way, she could think without Sasuke finding out. She had tried testing this during the last few times Sasuke was with her, and thankfully Sasuke had never heard the "OMG Sasuke you're hot." 

She would _definitely_know if Sasuke heard that. He wouldn't hesitate to rub it in her face the second after he heard it. 

_**Where is Tenten goddammit! **_

She walked downstairs using the staircase. She tried making no noise, even though she knew Sasuke was probably listening to everything she was thinking, but still, the last thing she needed was to be face to face with that bastard. 

She didn't know how she got out of her room, and that was suspicious, seeing as Sasuke wanted her nowhere but in front of him, where he could see her. 

"Sakura."

She felt like she was paralyzed with fear. 

… Wait a minute! She _was_paralyzed! Crap! She couldn't move! The body fell backwards, only to be caught by the vampire himself. 

"How are you feeling?"

Strange, it sounded as if he was concerned about her health. 

"… Wh… What are you doing?" No… she was having a hard time breathing, let alone talking. Her voice was coming out raspy and breathless. "Let me… let me go." 

"I don't know. Can I trust you to not move?" 

**_No, but I'd rather listen and breathe than rebel and die right now. I still need to find Tenten_**. Inner Sakura thought.

Unwillingly, she said yes, and her paralyzed form was soon able to move. 

"Looking for something _Sakura_?" His tone had hinted that he wanted her to say yes. 

**_Oh crap! He thought I was looking for Tenten! SHIT!_**

She frowned. "Unfortunately, I was looking for you. You not being here watching me is very, very suspicious and strange and as much as I enjoy it, I prefer to be in tune with my surroundings, even if they include you."

He grunted. 

"Hn."

She stood up, attempting to walk back to her room, only for him to roughly grab her arm from behind and pull her closer to him, and soon she found herself entrapped in his arms, with his chest to her back. 

He lowered his face to her shoulder, and she slightly shivered at the hot breath that he emitted. 

"_Sakura._"

She opened her mouth to say something, only to find she couldn't. 

"_What do you feel when I do __**this**_" She was confused by what he was saying until his hand traveled to her 'private area' and rested there. She gasped and tried jerking away from him, but his arms still had her trapped. 

"_Tell me __**Sakura.**__ What do you feel?"_

"It feels…" She was surprised by her ability to talk but suddenly wished it went away again. 

"_Do you like it?"_

"I… I…"

She didn't notice the way his eyes turned red, or how his fangs were sticking out. 

"Yes."

* * *

She groggily woke up, her eyes blinking quickly and her mind rushing to figure out what happened, only to see that she was still in her own room. 

'_What?'_Confused, she stood up, but immediately grabbed the table next to the bed for support. Dizziness had overwhelmed her the minute she stood up. 

"Did I just…"

"_**You did. You submitted to him.**_"

She fell on the bed in shock. What? How did this happen? How could she… she… 

Uh! It was too aggravating to think about it. 

But then again, this was important. What had made her think about liking his touch? Submitting to his desires? 

Had it been pure want?

No… it couldn't be. He tricked her; that HAD to be it… 

Right?

She found herself doubting herself even more… 

* * *

He smirked, listening to her thoughts. He let out a sigh and crossed his arms, leaning against a wall. 

'_Go ahead Sakura. Please, doubt yourself as much as humanly possible.'_

'_Soon, not even you will be able to resist **your "wants"**.'_

* * *

**Yea Sasuke :D**

**Sorry for the lateness. I have a horrible life and I don't want to go into it, and by horrible, I don't mean "school is stressing me out" (well, that's true, but there's more). It's more… family problems. Lots and lots of family problems. **

**Oh, and house problems. But that goes under money problems, which goes under family problems seeing as my parents are separated. **

… **Ok I did go into it. Whoops. Well, that's just insight on my life. Don't bother commenting on it unless you really want to for some reason. But a review would be nice!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	12. Chap 12: Eternity's Call

**Eternity**

* * *

He tossed an apple into the air, catching it when it finally came down. He had no use for the apple anyway, he didn't need human food to survive.

_Just blood. _

His eyes glanced out the window, giving him a view of the world outside, something he shut off Sakura from.

_You're never going back. _

Hm, how long would it take before she realized she was never going to find her little friend? Sure, a promise is a promise, but he was having too much fun watching her run around in circles in a maze that was built by him.

Promises were always meant to be broken.

_But then again... _

She **was** certainly getting distracted too often. He had no doubt that she was looking for her friend that night he found her, even though her thoughts said otherwise.

_There must be something she's hiding from me. _

It was obvious she was looking for her friend. Looking for him? What a horrible excuse. If she was going to lie, she could have at least lied _well. _

_But then why don't I hear what her true thoughts are? _

She's always thinking stupid things nowadays, something that she didn't do before.

_Something's up_.

He would find out, eventually.

He smirked.

_After all, she's here for eternity. _

His thoughts went back to the girl that she was looking for, before he tricked Sakura into coming with him. Sakura would never find her, he was sure of that. She was in a place she would never think of looking for.

_Poor Sakura... if only you knew. _

He glanced at the outside world again.

_She's right where she belongs. _

Of course, this was a little fact that he would never admit to. That girl he had captured... what was her name, Tenten?

_You've been tricked all along, __**Sakura**__._

He was one to keep promises, even though he had tricked his opponents into thinking he didn't, or he did. He was always an unpredicatable character, and he knew he would always stay that way, seeing as it was the only way to stay safe, yet powerful at the same time.

_I sent her back right after I got you. _

_But how were you to know, seeing as I've blocked off any contact you could have to the outside world? _

He stared at the city outside, smirking once more.

_I've made it so that I'm the only one you can talk to. _

_And it's always going to stay that way. No one, and I mean, no one, will ever take you away from me. _

_I'm going to make sure of it. _

He closed his eyes, thinking of the power he had, the power that allowed him to start this whole game.

_The phone calls. _

Hm, since his Sakura was getting distracted nowadays, perhaps he should teach her not to keep secrets from him. That he would be the center of her thoughts every time...

_Of course. _

He might as well tell her that her little friend was safe and sound, (for now, unless he changed his mind), and that way, she wouldn't be out in the middle of the night looking for her with a terrible excuse like "I wanted a glass of water".

Perhaps...

Yes, it would work. Seeing as she was a detective, she would care for the lives of other people...

_Other girls. _

He would start it again. The killings, the murders, the blood.

_It'll all be because of me. _

To be honest, he only began this little phone call game of his because he was bored and wanted to be the one who was always in shadows, the one no one could find.

And once he found Sakura...

_The game simply had a prize then. _

She was his prize, his trophy, and no one would take his trophy, the one he earned, away from him.

_And if it keeping her means I'll have to start the killings again, then fine. _

_Let me show you what happens when you don't listen to me, __**Sakura.**_

* * *

**So, a little of Sasuke because I'm kinda sick of doing Sakura's point of view. (Ssssh) **

**Yay! I found a way to bring back the phone calls! :D**

**Please review. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	13. Chap 13: Massacre

**Ok, so it's my goal to try to get this fic to reach 1000 reviews (since it's the fic I have that ever got this far) and SO I decided to try and make LONGER chapters and try to UPDATE faster! **

**New goal! Let's pray I can do it. We all know how horrible my updating skills are... **

* * *

**Massacre**

* * *

_Ring... Ring..._

_Ring... Ring... _

She stared at the phone, tilting her head while she did so. Hm, mother _did _tell her that she shouldn't touch the phone while she was away, but if _she _wasn't here, and her babysitter was in the bathroom...

Well it wouldn't hurt would it?

Taking a stool, the little girl of four years stood on it and picked up the phone, and in a little cute voice she said, "Hello?"

The babysitter, a girl who only wanted money and money, and guess, more money, came out of the bathroom and screamed when she saw the little toddler she was told to look after was gone.

And the door was open, a stool being next to the door.

* * *

Tsunade's team of detectives rushed to the crime scene, knowing that their Vampire had lied.

He did continue the calls.

He had Sakura.

He had no intention of giving her back.

And now, there was nothing they could do to stop him.

* * *

_Ring... Ring... _

"One second Maya," said the girl on her cell phone. "Phone's ringing."

As she went downstairs to get the phone, she continued to talk to Maya.

"Yea I know it's really weird. Everyone has been getting phone calls and then people start missing. It's kinda scary." The girl, Anna, who had no care for superstitious beliefs nor did she believe anything the media said, (Go Individuals!!), picked up the phone after she told Maya to hold on.

"Hello?"

Her cell phone dropped to the ground, breaking into two.

* * *

_Ring... Ring... _

"Hello?"

* * *

_Ring Ring... Ring ring... _

"Hiya, can I help you?"

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring... Ring Ring Ring... _

"Hello, Yama residence."

* * *

_Ring... Ring... _

"Hi?"

* * *

_Ring Ring... Ring Ring... _

"Hello, who's speaking?"

* * *

_Ring Ring... _

"Hewo?" **(1)**

* * *

An evil smirk made its way up to his face, knowing that soon a horribly brutal massacre would happen. Soon, toddlers, teenagers, adults, ederly, they'd all be declared as missing and it was up to him to see if they would survive or not.

Well, more like it was up to **Sakura. **

He did warn her, he did try to make her see _**his **_way of things but she ignored him didn't she? It was her fault, all her little fault, if another tiny 4-year-old made her way up to his neck.

Hers.

Not his.

He chuckled quietly, knowing everything was in his control now. No longer would Sakura fight, no. She couldn't. She was a person dedicated to bring justice to the people. She wanted to save them, not murder them like he was about to do.

All in front of her.

Every last one of them would be **dead** if she decided to stop listening to him.

And that's how it was going to last, for all eternity.

He would make **sure **of it.

* * *

She glared at him when he came in, the smirk on his face obviously annoying her.

_This'll be fun. _He thought, his eyes glinted with malice.

"What?"

He said nothing, simply taking in her form with his eyes.

_Yes. This'll be __**very**__ fun._

"Sakura..."

He knew she would be thinking different thoughts than what she was showing right now.

He had made sure of it.

She was going to "fall in love with him", without evening knowing what her real feelings were.

That was his power.

**He** had the power to make people do _whatever_ they wanted, _**however**_ he wanted them to do it.

"Go away!"

"After tonight, you'll be singing a different tune."

The confusion on her face told him she didn't know what he was talking about.

_Good. _

"Oh shut up!" She rolled her eyes, not believing his words.

_You don't want to know what happens when you don't listen to me Sakura. _

"You **sure** about that?" She had a "duh" look on her face, implying that he was stupid enough not to realize it.

_She'll change her mind. If I was stupid, I wouldn't have gotten this far. _

_I'm not a moron, Sakura. _

"Look outside Sakura." He whispered, and smirked when she sighed and look out the window that he had made sure she couldn't get out of.

Her eyes widened.

_I told you so. _

"Every one of those people will **die** if you decide to disobey me. A brutal, horrible **massacre.**"

He didn't know if she heard him but he knew she saw the truth.

Hundreds.

Hundreds of people were outside waiting for Sasuke's decision of life or death.

"But... but, but..."

"Yes Sakura. That's the truth."

She spun around, with her glaring at him. "No! My team will **find** these people and take them OUT of harm's way, meaning YOU Sasuke!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

She was about to retort when she saw a smirk coming onto his face.

"You really **do** think I'm an idiot, don't you Sakura?"

She narrowed her eyes, not seeing what he was implying.

"I know your little idiotic detective team **might** find those people, after all it is hard to miss a few hundred people..."

Sakura feared something horrible was about to happen.

"And that's why your friends are now hypnotized into thinking nothing was wrong."

She fell to the floor, knowing that now she was these people's only hope and she didn't have much to stop him.

"But, you... How could you!"

He smirked again.

"I'm guessing you didn't know the news?"

Silence.

"Your friend, um, what's his name... Naruto? Your friend... Neji?"

Silence.

"Did I ever say they weren't vampires as well?"

Her eyes widened and she began ranting and screaming but he ignored it.

_Like I said Sakura, I'm not a moron. _

_Otherwise, I wouldn't have made them become vampires in the first place. _

* * *

**(1) - A kid talking. Like, a child.**

**I'm going to do my best to make sure this doesn't end up some cliche vampire story. It won't. Naruto and Neji are the way they are because Sasuke needs someone to control them and he'd rather not be in charge of what he calls "idiots"... So yea!**

**By the way, in the beginning you saw that the team ISN'T hypnotized. Sasuke will have them hypnotized LATER while he's talking to Sakura. (Right? RIght. :P)**

**:D Is this long enough? I hope so. **

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	14. Chap 14: Missing Memories

He turned to the left, his eyebrows furrowed as he dreamt of blurry nothingness. His mind told him he was forgetting something, something important, all in the forms of dreams.

He grunted in his sleep, tossing and turning to the right, his bedsheets tangled around his torso. Sweat formed on his forehead, although it was odd since it was chilly out tonight.

Gray images past through his mind through his closed eyelids, but he couldn't figure out what any of them represented.

A figure of a person danced across his vision.

He turned around again, grunting. He... or maybe a she? He couldn't tell what gender the person was, but all he knew was that it was important.

He ... just couldn't remember why.

Right then a bloodcurling scream echoed through his mind, resulting in his eyes opening.

He panted, glancing around the room to find that he was still in his room, and that it was only a nightmare...

A horrible, confusing nightmare.

_Yea... _He thought, a bit hesitant to think the thought. _It was just... _

His blue eyes glanced at his mirror, a sweaty blonde with blue eyes returning his stare.

_A nightmare. _

He sighed, looking away from the mirror.

_So why do I feel like I'm missing something? _

* * *

She gave a soft smile to the brown-haired boy, not revealing her true thoughts.

_It's weird... everything about that night I was kidnapped disappeared from my mind... _

She glanced at the boy, Neji, who was walking her home.

_And then Sakura was kidnapped right after... _

_Everything that happened when I was kidnapped... _

_The only reason I even remember the kidnapping was because Neji told me. But then... the rest is a blur. _

_As if I'm missing something. A huge part of my life has been snatched away from me without my permission... it was _my _memory... I should have it..._

_But I don't. _

"Neji... how did Sakura disappear?" _Maybe some details will remind me of what happened._

He didn't respond to her question, staying silent.

"... Neji?"

She heard him sigh, whisper something under his breath, and then he turned to look at her, her small smile disappearing when she looked at him.

Her face turned trance-like, with her staring at nothing but Neji's eyes, his eyes straining to keep the power up.

"Sakura doesn't exist, Tenten."

She slowly nodded, and soon her eyes closed, with her body falling into Neji's arms.

* * *

He stumbled around his room, his hand reaching up to touch his forehead to massage his headache away. It hurt to try and think about this mystery person, but he had to know, he wasn't going to give up so easily.

Blindly he searched for the bottle of aspirin on his dresser. He opened it with shaky hands, resulting in the bottle falling to the floor, each pill drop echoing in his head a thousand times.

"Ugh!" He grunted, using his hand to push himself away from the dresser, stumbling onto his bed again.

He heavily panted, gulping and wondering why so much pain came to his mind when he thought about whoever he was thinking of.

He ran his shaky hands through his blonde hair, a scowl planting itself on his lips when knots in his hair prevented him from moving his hand. He pulled roughly, moaning as he pulled some hair off his head.

_Why is this bothering me so much? _

What could possibly be so important that had him frustrated to no ends in the middle of the night? What was he dying to know?

He closed his eyes, enduring the wretched pain as he tried to think of the person again, sweat again forming on his head but he paid no attention to it, just concentrating on that one person.

The body started to make some shape, and although he couldn't see the face, he figured out one thing.

_It's a she. _

* * *

She sat still, the shock paralyzing her into one spot, while her mind was in chaos.

_Naruto?_

_Neji? _

Her mind thought of different possibilities, them betraying her, them lying to her...

_How long... _

She growled as tears fell from her face.

_How long have they been lying to me? _

_Naruto... one of my closest friends... __**lied **__to me? _

_And Neji too? He's my friend as well... or was he?_

_Were they? _

Her mind worked hard to process the shocking news, yet she let her anger get in the way.

_How dare they? This whole time, all they were ... they were just __**cheating**__, __**lying**__** vampires**__ like Sasuke over here... _

_What was I to them? A pawn? Someone to spy on?_

_And then ... _

_Were they all in cahoots? Did they plan Tenten's kidnapping, resulting in __**my **__kidnapping? _

Her nails dug into her palm as her hand was now a fist, trying to keep in her anger.

_Were they all in on this? _

Her sharp nails pierced the skin of her flesh, drawing blood, but Sakura felt no pain.

_Did they sell me out? _

She didn't notice Sasuke taking her hand into his, lifting her palm to his mouth.

_Did they betray me? _

She gasped as she felt his tongue against her palm, licking the blood away.

"When there's no one to turn to, Sakura..."

She closed her eyes, not bothering to fight him as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"I'm going to be here."

* * *

**Yay! I updated! Whoohoo!!**

**Not a long chapter, I know. But this chapter ... I felt like this was all I wanted to put in here... hopefully they'll be more as I go on, I'm writing on whims here.**

**A Dedication for this chapter goes to: **alamodie**, because her review gave me the ideas for this chapter. (Which, if you didn't get, Naruto is not a vampire and Neji is.)**

**PLEASE GO VISIT MY WEBSITE: snapshots . weebly . com (Remove the spaces). It has pictures (and soon, playlists) for my stories, (this one too), so please check it out and leave a comment if you can, I'd love to see your comments guys!!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	15. Chap 15: Ignorant Suspicions

**42 reviews?!?!?! Gosh, I don't deserve wonderful loyal reviewers like you guys. Thank you so much; I cannot even tell you how much I appreciate it, especially because I've been a lazy, no-time-for-myself bitch. :( Please forgive me. **

**I'm going to fill this chapter up as much as possible so you guys have a story to read. :)**

* * *

The sun rose, leaving a grumpy blonde a reason to get out of bed after a night of constant tossing and turning. His face showed his futile efforts at sleeping last night. All Naruto could think of was that figure dancing in his mind; he may not have been the smartest person in the world, but he wasn't a detective for nothing. He had brains, he just prefered not to use it a lot. After all, life was meant to be lived, not analyzed.

But right now, he knew he had to pull a "Neji" and think.

Who was that girl in his dreams? What was his mind trying to tell him?

What was he forgetting?

* * *

Sakura leaned her head against the wall, her pink hair splattering all around her. Her green eyes, the ones that once shined with the realizations that she helped catch another killer, were now dull, facing the facts that she was alone in this castle, with no one else to turn to but her kidnapper.

_"When there's no one else to turn to Sakura, I'll be here." _

_**"We can't let him control us!" **_She felt her inner voice say ...but she felt like she had no choice but to do just that. She couldn't trust Naruto or Neji, two of her closest friends.

_**"Unless Sasuke is lying about them too..." **_But that thought was a doubt that she wanted to believe, but couldn't.

She slowly lifted her head off the wall and stood up from the bed. She walked over towards the window, where she knew there would be at minimum, a hundred heads, waiting to be slaughtered like animals in a farm.

She was repulsed by such a thought at first, but slowly grew accustomed to it, because if she took the thought to be reality, then she would remember the consequences for her actions.

She would not let this people die.

In the distant corners of her mind, fog was arising, slowly clouding her vision, and she soon stumbled on her way towards the bed. Once reaching it she fell onto the mattress, where her mind shut down for her, and soon she couldn't remember anything else but the images Sasuke allowed her to see.

_With his hands slowly gripping her waist, he pulled her down onto the bed, his teeth scraping her neck and his lips etching kisses near her jaw. His warm breath hovered over mouth and soon she found his tongue dancing with hers while his hands travelled up her shirt, tickling her with delight. Without realizing it, her hands cupped his face and pulled him closer to her, and soon their bodies were molded into one, revealing any secrets their bodies could have hidden--_

Her eyes snapped open to a pair of hands travelling down the side of her figure, while one hand rested in her hair while the other one continued to travel up and down her thigh. She turned to find the vampire she had come to loathe smash his lips onto hers, silencing any protests she might have had. His teeth bit her lower lip, and she opened her mouth in surprise, unknowingly inviting him in. He pressed his body against hers while his tongue battled with hers for dominance, and inside, she knew that she was losing.

She pulled herself from him, gasping in surprise, and Sasuke only smirked, his onyx eyes glittering with smoldering excitment, and pulled her hair to bring her closer, and soon he kissed her again.

She felt her tongue outline the walls of his mouth, slowly reaching his fangs, reminding her of the things he did, the things he could do, but she found herself pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind simply because she was **enjoying** the moment.

And she couldn't feel regret in doing so. After all, who was going to care? Naruto? Neji?

She didn't think so, especially since they were the liars...

And so she took out her anger for them out on Sasuke, but instead of anger, she portrayed her feelings as lust for the vampire who abducted her, because she knew that despite being a vampire's slave, Neji and Naruto **had **to have cared for her sometime ... And if they ever did care for her, she would know they would be angry with her for submitting to Sasuke.

But knowing they would be angry made her happy, and so she continued to submit herself to the murderer in front of her, while secretly craving more of his touch...

* * *

Naruto stumbled into Tsunade's office, noticing that she wasn't there.

"Hey? Tsunade-baa-chan?" He called out, only to have no answer. Darn. He was hoping she could help him out.

"Naruto?" He quickly turned around to find Tenten waiting at the door.

"Hi", he said and walked towards the door where she was standing. No use in standing in an empty office. He watched her rub her arm uncomfortably, unsure of what to say at the moment. He sighed and asked if she wanted to join him for some coffee-- it wasn't like he got a good night's sleep last night.

After saying yes she walked with him, and after a few moments of silence Naruto said something to fill the void.

"So how'd you sleep last night?"

She shrugged, sighing quietly. "Woke up at 3 because of a nightmare... Couldn't sleep for another hour."

"Really?" His eyebrows rose up in question... for he had experienced almost the same thing.

"Yea", she said, finally noticing the way his eyes drooped, "What about you?"

He sighed. "Not my best night."

"Oh?"

Eventually the two had cups of coffee in their hands, and the two started talking about the nightmares they both had, but once Naruto explained, Tenten's eyes widened in eerie recognition.

"Naruto... you were dreaming of a girl?"

"Yea", he said shrugging, "I couldn't figure out who it was..."

"Naruto!" She exclaimed, looking around for any eavesdroppers who might be listening. She pulled him closer and whispered into his ear, "I had the same dream."

"Wha--"

"But before I could see her, I woke up."

Naruto's eyes were cast downward, and he sipped a bit of his coffee before speaking again. "Same here", he whispered, secretly happy that he found someone else who he could relate to.

"I think... her eyes were green.." Tenten muttered to herself, but Naruto had heard her.

"Green? Are you sure?"

"Maybe..." The brunette shrugged. "It could have been blue? Not sure, sorry."

"It's fine. It's something we can work with."

The two nodded and sipped their coffee before walking back towards their office.

"Hey Naruto?" Tenten asked, something on her mind. It was odd, since the only thing she remembered was walking home with Neji yesterday, but she was sure she said something to him... She just couldn't remember what.

"Yea?"

She was sure she said something to Neji, but why couldn't she remember it? Did this mean Neji had something to do with it too?

"Tenten?"

She blinked rapidly before remember the blonde standing before her. They were almost at their office, and she knew this was her last chance to talk to Naruto about this.

But Neji? What could he have done with it?

... She sighed, remembering that Neji wasn't much of a talker anyway. Maybe she was over-analyzing this situation.

"Nothing", she said, shrugging the suspicious thoughts of Neji from her mind. Neji was Neji; he was loyal, dedicated, hardworking and a good friend. He couldn't possible be hiding something.

"But let's just keep this between us, okay Naruto?" She was getting suspicious over nothing. This was Neji!

But still...

"Yea you're right. Later Tenten."

"Later."

She was getting suspicious over nothing.

... Right?

* * *

**Okay I hope you guys enjoyed this. Sorry for the late update. It's summer now though, so I will be updating things more. **

**Please review, you guys are the best. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	16. Chap 16: Cursed Duets

**Chapter Title: Cursed Duets**

**Okay enough BS from me. No more filler chapters. There's been too many of them and I am annoyed with myself.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_AB _**for being honest with me. You are the reason I'm going to try and make things happen in this story. I'm sorry if I disappointed you, or any of my other readers.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this.

* * *

**

His hand was gripping the brown leather handle of the thin knife, and thick, crimson blood was dripping off the rough triangular points that were sticking out of the blade.

He had changed from his normal routine.

In the darkened room, with shadows playing against his face, effectively hiding his features, his nose, his eyes, his cheekbones, he stared at the hunting knife that being held up at eye level.

He had taken a risk, an unnecessary risk. He could have dealt with this in so many different ways, so many different methods, but no, he had decided to attack this way.

He was getting too close to the truth, he surmised, staring at that man's blood dripping from the blade. And he still needed to deal with that brown-haired girl, but perhaps that should be done another time. She was close to Sakura wasn't she?

And Sakura needed to be broken. Not just scratched, like she was now. He wanted Sakura to fall apart in front of his very eyes… He wanted to see the so called "incredible detective" to put together the puzzle pieces he was made of.

And by breaking Sakura, he would be breaking her "lovely" aunt, that same aunt who had given him uncle trouble years ago, during a time when neither he or Sakura were alive.

But revenge was only a game, and he and Sakura were merely the players of this deadly game.

But no one said he couldn't take satisfaction in this game. He could enjoy it for as long as he wanted to. And the sweet satisfaction he had felt when he plunged this knife through that man's stomach had made him feel… alive… It served as motivation to finish this game, with him as the winner and Sakura as the loser.

So yes, perhaps there were other ways to go about this attack. But sometimes, things needed to be done the old fashioned way.

* * *

The chilly wind slowly whispered into her brown, silky bangs, leaving them to flutter against her forehead lightly as compared to her heavy footsteps and quick pace. Her fingers, hidden in her pockets, were fidgeting in place as she anxiously made her way to Naruto's apartment.

This was bad. No, worse than bad. This was so terrible that she felt like punching herself in the stomach for not listening to the warnings her instincts were giving her before.

Tenten quickened her pace to a jog, knowing that it was absolutely necessary for her to get to Naruto's without suspicion. Gulping, she took a quick glance behind her to assure herself that no one was following her…

No one. So why didn't it seem that way?

She continued to jog until her eyes rested upon the cream colored building ahead of her, sitting on the right side of the street. The tan cement flight of stairs comforted her, and she slowed her pace down to speedy walk again.

Her heart was punching her chest as she flew up the flight of stairs, and when reaching his door, Tenten pounded the door, calling for Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto!" She yelled out, but no one answered. She bit her lip, scratching her head as if an idea would come if she did so. She looked around, noticing the small lantern hanging on top of her, and beneath her was a scratchy Welcome mat.

'_Right!' _She thought, remembering the key under the mat that someone told her about months ago. Although she couldn't remember _who _it was that told her this, she decided to get the key anyway. After picking up the small copper metal, she pushed it into the lock, twisting and turning it, when suddenly she felt everything around her freeze, while the hairs on the back of her neck rose up in frightening anticipation.

Something… something was wrong. Those were her only thoughts before she slowly opened the door, the creaking sound bothering her enough to push it all the way through.

The house was a mess. While that didn't seem out of place for someone like Naruto, she was still a cop.

This place looked like people were _battling _though it.

Of course, she couldn't assume that, but as a cop, she should assume the worst right? That way she could be prepared and not underestimate the potential danger that could await her in say, the next room…

She took her gun out and put it in front of her, steadying herself in case she would need to attack. Besides the chaos that seemed to have ensued in the living room, there was no real proof that something terrible had occurred in here. The door wasn't opened; it was locked. So far, no windows looked to have been broken, and Tenten stepped over a vase that was thrown to the ground, while other pieces of the blue ceramic vase were scattered on the ground.

She gripped her gun tighter, aiming it in front of her just in case. Her eyes darted around, scanning for any other sign of foul play, but she found none.

Tenten silently walked into the hallway, leaning against each door before entering it, gun still in front of her. After clearing each room and deeming it empty, she walked down the hall again, to the last room at the end of the corridor.

And then she smelt it. The sick, metallic stench of a liquid she had to come to know very well.

_Blood._

She gulped before quickly walking towards the last room, and slinking against the wall with her gun in hand, she made her way to the wooden door, the stench of blood growing stronger and stronger.

Sweat ran down her forehead, tickling her nose before running down her lips. Her palms were sweaty, but she kept a tight grip on the gun, knowing she might need it. She shakily glanced behind her, seeing no one but the dark shadows that illuminated the hallway. She quickly turned back to the door, gulping only to find a lump in her throat, and with shaky hands, opened the door.

And then, despite her teachings as a cop, despite her assurance that she had a gun in her hands, she screamed.

Because right there, in front of her lying in a large, sticky pool of crimson liquid, was Naruto who was barely breathing.

* * *

Sakura was sitting in a crouched position on the bed, holding her knees tightly to her chest, and her pink hair was splayed all around her messily. The metal bars of the bed frame only reminded her how _trapped_ she was, and the hundreds of people standing outside her window, (with bars on the windows too. Sasuke didn't want her jumping now did he?), only reminded her of the hundreds of lives that were dangling from her fingertips.

Was this how she was going to be living the rest of her miserable life?

She couldn't just give up! She was Haruno Sakura! She's faced so many other killers, rapists, arsonists, thieves, so why couldn't she beat a vampire as well? Sure, his immortality was a problem, but the other criminals came with their own problems, and she solved those and kicked their sorry asses in jail!

What was so different now?

_Probably the hundreds of lives that I'm going to kill if I attempt to fight back._ Thank you morbid thoughts. Your presence isn't really welcome.

She had to do **something!** She knew that if she just… submitted, Sasuke would still be a vampire with a craving for the blood of innocent citizens of Konoha. But what could she do? The situation seemed bleak.

_**I've… been hiding something from you.**_

_Oh? _She picked up her head at hearing her inner self. She was careful not to repeat any thoughts she heard from her inner self, just in case Sasuke was listening in.

_**Well… a lot of things. I'm not really… your "inner" self Sakura.**_

The news was shocking, shocking enough to get Sakura to stand up and get off the bed.

_**Before you were born, well actually… Right as you were born Sakura, I died. **_

Died? No Sakura careful… She focused on listening only.

_**And I was reincarnated into your body, only this was a different type of reincarnation. My soul is only here as a guide for you Sakura. I also had a guide of my own before, when I was alive. Her name was Ahilya, and she was my aunt. I am also your aunt, Narumi. **_

_Guides? _

_**The reason you have a guide Sakura, is because you have to complete a task. It's written in your destiny that you have to kill the reincarnation of Uchiha Toshirou, the vampire who started this curse. A member of the Haruno clan is destined to forever kill a member of the Uchiha clan because Toshirou grew angry with Ahilya. He had captured her to keep as his own, but she refused to mate with him. **_

_Curse? _She couldn't help herself, but the news was overwhelming. _Destined to kill? _

_**But Ahilya tried to kill Toshirou, and she succeeded, but in his last moments of living, Toshirou whispered out a curse, and even Ahilya couldn't stop him. **_

_What curse? _

_**The souls of Toshirou and Ahilya would forever be reincarnated until a member of the Uchiha clan killed a Haruno. I managed to kill Uchiha Shizaku, who was the Uchiha that Toshirou was reincarnated into. Only, after I killed Shizaku, he was quickly reborn in another member of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke. **_

_Sasuke?_

_**But after I killed him… I was destined to die soon. It's part of the curse. The fate that the Haruto woman has after killing the Uchiha is to die, so that the next Haruno can die by the next reincarnation. If you can manage to kill Sasuke, you will die, perhaps months or years later. It's the fate you must accept. **_

… _Dying? _She was too young to die wasn't she? _But then again…_ she thought, looking at the hundreds of people, of the children that were standing there, _they're too young to die too._

_**The only way this curse can end, Sakura, is if Sasuke kills you. But you cannot let that happen… this curse is a tragedy, but imagine the chaos that would ensue if an Uchiha as dangerous as Toshirou or Shizaku was left alive? **_

Sakura knew her aunt was right.

But was she really ready to **die**?

* * *

"Is he alright?" Tenten asked the nurse for what it seemed to be the millionth time. The nurse, with short black hair to match her short height, shook her head sympathetically.

"I'm sorry dear, but he hasn't gotten out of surgery yet… The wounds he received are deep and he's lost a **lot** of blood…"

Tenten sighed, her eyes on the brink of tears, and ran a shaky hand through her brown hair, effectively messing up her hair and leaving it to fall out of her buns, but at the moment she couldn't find it in herself to care about something so insignificant.

"Is he GOING to be okay?" She asked again, desperately trying to find a ray of hope in the dreary situation. Her nervousness and anxiety could be seen through the way her body shook thanks to finding her friend's bloody body lying in his bedroom, with stab wounds all over his chest.

The nurse shook her head. "… We're not sure at the moment."

Tenten's legs seemed to buckle under her, and the short nurse, despite her petite figure, was able to catch her and help her to a seat.

"Do you want some water?"

The nurse's kind words and soothing voice did nothing for Tenten. She shook her head and turned to the figures running down the hall, and when they got closer she could make out the heads of her co-workers.

"No… just go help him", she whispered softly, truly scared for her friend.

She was bombarded with questions the minute Tenten was in their line of vision, and she sighed before answering them. He wasn't out of surgery yet; she didn't know his condition yet. Yes she did just ask the nurse. Didn't you just see her leave? She didn't know who did this to him; she was hoping one of them did. She found him in this bedroom. Why was she in his bedroom? She just wanted to hang out; was that such a problem?

Of course, the questions about her presence in Naruto's home came from Neji himself. Her instincts, right now on an all-time high, were spiking up when she thought about the man standing across her with his arms folded across his chest.

Neji… Something was up, wasn't it? Tenten knew that something was wrong with him, and made a note to look into it later. Looking around, she saw Hinata, Neji's cousin who had a major crush on the blonde lying in the operation room. Poor thing, she must be heaving mini-heart attacks right now. Tenten stood up and walked over to the sobbing girl and gave her a hug. Quickly glancing at Neji to make sure he wasn't looking, Tenten put her mouth next to Hinata's ear, suddenly getting an idea to ask Hinata about her cousin's odd behavior.

"W-well… H-he was acting pretty weird lately…" Hinata whispered back in response to Tenten's behavior. Tenten nodded slightly to avoid arousing suspicion.

"Bathroom?" She asked, and Hinata, a smart girl, took the hint. Nodding, she followed the brunette's steps, and Hinata glanced at her cousin, noticing he was watching her movements warily… not protectively like he usually did.

That was… odd, for a lack of a better word.

Hinata made a note to tell Tenten this in the bathroom, and quickened her pace to catch up to the brunette.

After closing the door that marked the women's bathroom, Tenten quickly checked all the other stalls for an occupant. Seeing someone in a tan colored stall, Tenten turned on the faucet, letting the water fall through, splashing against the sink with water droplets bouncing back up. Tenten scooped some water into her cupped palms before splashing it against her tired face.

Soon a blonde woman exited the stalls and, after quickly scrubbing her hands with soap and water, left the bathroom, leaving Tenten and Hinata alone.

"So how has Neji been acting weird?" Tenten started, knowing that she didn't have much time. She took a paper towel and wiped her face, feeling much better after washing her face.

"Well, right now, h-he wasn't staring at me the usual way he does. He's u-usually comforting!" she said, the words spilling out of her mouth easily. She had been waiting to tell someone about Neji's strange behavior for a while now. "B-but… he was staring at me, as if he… as if he… I don't know, didn't trust me!"

Tenten nodded when hearing her words. "Anything else?"

Hinata continued to speak, "Y-yes… Last week, he… disappeared, f-for at least a few hours! I-it wasn't like him to leave without t-telling us!"

Tenten's eyes widened. Last week… "You mean… Friday?"

Hinata, eyes wide, nodded. "Y-yea, h-how'd you know?"

Tenten didn't answer her. Her mind was whirling with the different possible situations, but… Friday was one of the days in which she couldn't remember anything. Friday… Neji was acting weird after that day.

At least she wasn't alone in her suspicions of Neji. Tenten left the bathroom with Hinata in tow, but didn't say another word to anyone else. The only other person who suspected things were just… wrong in general, was currently lying in an operation room with metal instruments sticking out of his torso. Naruto was attacked, and maybe it was because he was onto something, and the dreams the two of them were having were a major clue.

Was she next? Tenten thought, being careful not to display her thoughts on her face. If she was, she didn't have much time. She needed to figure out what was horribly wrong in their lives. Something was missing, something, or… _someone_…

_Could it be that girl in our dreams?_ Tenten asked herself. Her eyes glanced up to the operation room. _Are we supposed to know her?_

_Who is she?

* * *

_

**OKAY I HOPE THIS **_REALLY_** MAKES UP FOR MY LACK OF UPDATES AND MY FILLER CHAPTERS!!! **

**For the record, the "Shizaku-Narumi" thing was something I was planning since the beginning of this story. Shizaku's name is mentioned in the beginning chapters. So this wasn't a "whim". **

**Please review!! **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	17. Chap 17: Captured Moments

**Chapter Title: Captured Moments**

**OMG! The first three reviews I got for the last chapter really cheered me up, enough to start the next chapter! And then the rest of your lovely reviews kept me motivated throughout this chapter! :D I don't know what happened with me and my filler-chapter meltdown, but I (hope) I'm back! :D

* * *

**

He woke up with pain lingering in his stomach, and the first sight that greeted him was a long, rectangular light hanging on top of him. The white ceiling did nothing to complement the pale periwinkle curtain that was dangling on his right, and he blinked before craning his neck to see if anyone was there.

"Hey Naruto", he heard a female voice say from his left. He turned his head and smiled when he saw Tenten offering a comforting smile back at him. "How are you feeling?"

"My stomach hurts", he mentioned casually, and looking around he figured he was probably in a hospital. "What happened?" he asked as he noticed Neji's eyes focusing straight at him. He took in Hinata's worried eyes and sweet smile, and Tsunade's relieved face.

"You don't remember?" Tenten asked him nervously. This wasn't good. If Naruto really _was_ attacked because he knew too much, and he doesn't remember anything about his attack _now_, would that mean he doesn't remember anything about his dreams? About their conversations? Was she honestly the only person left for this psycho to attack in a hasty attempt to remove all the evidence?

Naruto stared straight at Tenten, and quickly glanced to Neji and kept his focus on him. Tenten inconspicuously followed Naruto's gaze to Neji, and finally understood.

Naruto, thankfully for her sake, _did_ remember everything. But perhaps Naruto sensed something about Neji beforehand, something that she could not comprehend until now.

* * *

Sakura found it hard to believe that she had been in this stupid mansion for… days now, yet she hadn't been able to leave this room. The sunlight outside was blocked by heavy curtains, and she sighed, knowing she would only the hundreds of faces she was in charge of keeping alive. She slowly crept over to the door, her footsteps silently gliding over the wooden floor, and when she reached the door she placed her small hand over the golden doorknob. She bit her lip, looking around her room as if Sasuke was going to appear any second, and turned the knob to the right, successfully opening the door.

She peeked through the small sliver of hall she could see through the door. … She couldn't really see anyone…

_**You're going to need to prepare the kill soon, Sakura. Sasuke is Toshirou's reincarnation; he will not hesitate.**_

Sakura heard the truth in Narumi's words. She knew Sasuke was someone who liked to take action; sitting here like a duck wasn't doing her any good.

_**But Harunos don't hesitate either.**_

Narumi's words should have brought a smile to her face, but they only reminded Sakura that it was her fate to die, no matter what she did.

But if she **had** to go down, Sakura thought bravely, opening the door and stepping out into the dim hallway, she wasn't going down alone.

* * *

The second Tenten watched Neji walk into the bathroom, she ran into Naruto's hospital room quickly, closing the door behind her and sitting on his bed.

"Tenten?" Naruto asked, one eye open. He rubbed his other eye with one fist and then rotated his neck to remove the stiffness.

"He's in the bathroom."

Her words made Naruto nod and slowly sit up, and Tenten stacked the pillows against his headboard to help him lay down properly.

"He was male", Naruto started off, these words reminding him to tell Tsunade-baa chan the truth later on, "He was… a bit taller than me, and he had, I think black hair, dark eyes."

"Why did he attack you?" Tenten asked quietly, her eyes staring straight at the door.

"Something about… enjoying what would probably be his last moments on Earth. Some stupid shit", he said, speaking quickly, "And then he said it wasn't my place to get so close. She wasn't coming back no matter what we did."

Eyes widening, Tenten opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by the words that were spilling out of Naruto's mouth, "Tenten… I **know** this is the same girl in our dreams, but I remember her, well not her name", he said sheepishly, scratching his head, "But I know what she looks like!"

"Naruto that's great! But… without her name we won't get far", Tenten explained, feeling horrible for making a hospital patient lose hope, as evident by Naruto's downcast face, but she quickly said, "But maybe people will remember her if we show her picture around!" Naruto's face seemed to brighten with joy, and Tenten smiled, making a note to bring in a sketch artist.

"Naruto", she whispered, wondering why Neji wasn't coming in yet… Did he suspect something? "Listen I need to tell you something about Neji", and soon she explained her meeting with Hinata and Neji's suspicious behavior for the past few days.

"Tenten…" Naruto said, staring at his white bed sheet covers in deep thought. Her suspicions about Neji had reminded him of something. "… My attacker said…" He searched his brain for the exact words, but could only remember the meaning behind the words, "Something along the lines of 'Don't expect your friends to help you'. Which friend?"

"Neji?" She asked in response to his question, but it was an unsure answer. Neither of them knew the truth.

"Let's just get that sketch artist in. Maybe if _we _see her picture, our subconscious will… I don't know, spring another memory on us", Tenten explained just as Hinata opened the door, with Neji following her. Hinata was talking, albeit being interrupted with mini stutters, to Neji, and she was effectively keeping Neji's attention on her.

_Note to self: buy something really nice for Hinata on her birthday_, Tenten thought with a small smile on her face. She sent a nod towards Naruto's way and took off, heading to the station to ask for a sketch artist.

* * *

After stepping out into the dim lit hallway, Sakura turned her head, trying to find any sign of her kidnapper, only to find none. She exhaled, letting out a breath of relief, before walking down the corridor, her bare feet stepping over the wooden planks below her.

From the days of her teenaged life, she could remember the "scary" Halloween stories around warm camp fires and the ghost stories spoken underneath soft blue blankets on a brown leather couch. She could vividly remember the silly arguments on how to kill a vampire, with Ino arguing for the traditional method of stake through the heart, while she argued that beheading and sunlight was the way to go.

How **do** you kill a vampire though? She wondered, the question lingering in her mind as she walked down the spiral steps of the mansion. Gripping onto the metal railing, Sakura silently walked down the stairs, wondering where Sasuke was.

With silent steps she walked down the stairs, her eyes scanning for an escape but the doorway was nowhere in sight. She kept walking down the corridor, darkness seeping through every wall, every corner, and she put her arms around herself to try and keep herself warm.

She gulped, the noise in her throat sounding so loud that she glanced around, trying to look for Sasuke so that she could stay away from him. She noticed a door at the end of the corridor, and she ran, knowing it would only be a matter of time until Sasuke found her anyway.

She opened the door as silently as she could, to find that it was an old kitchen.

Sakura let her hand graze the marble top, and she looked behind her before opening all the drawers, trying to find anything that could help her. Her hope was diminishing, but her smile brightened at the last drawer (she had almost given up hope) when she found a few old dinnerware. She took two dull knifes and held them close to her, hiding them in the sleeve of her long sleeve shirt, careful not to hurt herself. She had to go undercover before, so the knives were nothing new… She was just used to sharper instruments.

She retraced her steps back upstairs her eyes nervously glanced around, darting from each dark corner, only to find another dark corner, and another, and another, and another and suddenly the darkness seemed to seep into her proximity, capturing her in its essence, crawling up her skin with its cold, dead fingers—

And then she turned around on the stair step, to find that those cold, dead fingers belonged to someone with eyes filled with the blood of millions, and when she gasped in surprise Sasuke threw her down the stairs, with her falling in midair, her body barely grazing the steps.

And the only thing she could see as her body pushed through the heavy air, was those red eyes, the black swirls only hinting at the demons that ruptured his skin, and the haunting smirk that was going to be attached to her memory forever.

In seconds he disappeared off the top of stairs, and she fell with a _thud_ into his waiting arms.

"I could kill you right now", he taunted, motioning his head towards the stairs. "I was so close too…"

"Let me go Sasuke", Sakura said scornfully, her voice filled with venom that didn't seem to reach him. He gazed at the stairs thoughtfully, and then glanced at the girl in his arms. She tried to struggle in his strong arms, but as expected, she could not escape his grip.

_**That's expected**_**, **she heard Narumi say, _**Uchihas had a thing for torturing us before trying to kill us. **_

Her words only made Sakura struggle harder, but Narumi continued to speak in a mysterious tone.

_**Careful Sakura… This is a different type of torture. **_

"But I didn't", Sasuke said, bring Sakura's attention back to him. She stared at him with bewilderment evident in her eyes. What was he going off about now?

With Sakura still in his arms, Sasuke climbed the spiral steps of the mansion, not bothering to use easier methods to put Sakura back upstairs.

It was a silent climb, since Sasuke didn't bother going any faster than 2 miles per hour. Sakura, knowing better than to have a struggle on the stairs where she could easily fall and break her neck, stayed silent, letting the vampire open the door to her room with use of the wind, and soon she was lying on the bed, and she sneakily freed the knifes from her wrists and hid them under the pillow, and seconds later Sasuke's hands tightly gripping her wrists and chaining them to the bed.

With his eyes glazed over, he lowered his head, letting his lips travel across her jawbone, his lips fluttering against hers, and soon his lips were attached to her own. Sakura let out a small relieved sigh, thankful that he hadn't seen the knives.

Sasuke bit and licked her lower lip, trying to gain access to her mouth, while he captured her small hands in his large one, while his right hand slowly tickled his way down across the body, dancing over the curves and clothing. His fingers, slipped under her shirt, slowly pulling it up, his tongue now dominating her own.

Sakura was too caught up in the moment to resist his advances, and her heart pounded fast as Sasuke's hand outlined her skin using a finger. It was only seconds until he would reach higher…

She gasped as he suddenly removed his lips from hers and let his lips attack her neck, biting and sucking, ready to sink his fangs into her creamy smooth skin, ready to let her fresh blood flow through the crevices of his teeth and down his willing throat—

_**Sakura distract him! **_

Sakura bit her lip, a sign of pure hesitation, before making up her mind and letting her knee brush his groin, making his grip on her tighten for a fraction of a second until she moved her neck out of his reach. She pulled herself down more, letting her body rub against his, and she kissed him again, before using one of her legs to wrap around his waist. Mustering all her strength she tried pushing him onto his back, (and she found it didn't take much to do so, but then again she was "distracting" him), and sat on top of his body, moving her head down to kiss him once again. Her eyes glanced at the curtains blocking the radiant sunlight, and, quickly forming an idea in her mind, she weakly struggled to get her hands free of the grip he had on her.

It didn't take much to get her hands free, and she had to thank her recent "almost-death" experience for making Sasuke _this _distracted, and she ran her freed hands down his broad chest, letting her hands flutter against his muscles. She lifted her legs up, sitting on top of him with both her legs on top of his now, and she moved her own head down to _his_ neck¸ and slowly bit the skin, eliciting a small gasp from the vampire, a reaction she didn't expect him to give her.

Her green eyes, once again filled with the vibrancy that it was missing before, kept glancing at the curtains, knowing it would take one tug to release the darkness that was occupying this room.

Pressing her thigh against his groin area once again, she bit her lip and sucked on the bite mark she had given him, and let her left hand travel to the pillow to gain access to the knives. Gripping them in her hand, she counted to three before jumping up and running to the window. Her bare feet ran across the wooden floor and she tugged at the curtains, letting the sunlight bathe her in warmth. She turned her head to stare at the now growling vampire, and she knew that this circle of light surrounding her would eventually leave…

But she was safe for now.

_How the hell am I going to get out of here?

* * *

_

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the girl in the sketch. With pink hair and green eyes, she smiled at Naruto, free from all the worries that bothered him. She was a little fuzzy in his mind, but now that he saw her face, right in front of him, he let the shock overtake him.

"Sakura?" he whispered questioningly, his memories coming back to him fast.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. Just kidding :P**

**Hope this chapter was good as well. I'll try to incorporate the reasons for Naruto's, Tenten's and Neji's behaviors. **

**Review PLEASE!!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
